Love's Symphony
by BrownEyedBirdie
Summary: April O'Neil lived alone in the underground of New York, searching for her father. She didn't trust anyone, didn't need anyone to help her and certainly didn't want love, until she encountered TMNT, a musical group of mutant turtles. Now, as she looks into Donnie's soft brown eyes, she wonders if trust and love are something that can save her father and give her a future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A steady dripping on her face was April O'Neil's alarm clock that morning. The pipe above her head had cracked and was slowly soaking her pillow. With a heavy sigh, April sat up and slid the cot out from under the crack. She would be out in the terminal area of the old maintenance junction to sleep until she could fix the crack. She was beginning to wonder if she should just move into one of the subway cars at the end of the track. But too many other "things" lived in them that she refused to risk it. Glancing over at her clock, she groaned at the image of 4:26 am.

"Why is it whenever I want to sleep in, that's when I end up waking up the earliest?" she asked out loud. Her response was a faint echo through against the stone and mortar. She lay back down again and attempted to sleep longer, but accepted that it was a lost cause. Dressed in her yellow nightgown, April flipped on her laptop and played soft music to help her wake up more. She checked emails and then checked her website "PROOF OF KRAANG INC." There weren't any posts on the forum, except for a few messages of "YOU TOO CAN EARN $90000 FROM HOME" and, to April's disgust, a rather steamy rendezvous between two chatters who looked as though they'd managed to override her filter controls. Making a note to recheck the settings, she blocked the two users and shut the laptop down.

April wandered aimlessly around the utility junction where she had lived for the last two years. Above her, she could hear traffic moving on the street. It had been nearly 3 years since her dad's disappearance and April's life had been thrown into a nightmare of chaos and cruelty. She grabbed a juice box from the sputtering mini fridge she'd found in a hotel dumpster and drank gratefully. Switching on the battery operated lamp, she gazed at the map of the city.

"Nothing yet, Dad," she whispered, "But I'll find you."

Everywhere she had searched and left a flyer with her father's picture, she had marked on the map with a dot of red ink. Most of the Long Island part of the map was in red, starting at what had been circled as "Ground Zero", the spot in their Great Neck house where she and her father had been living until he hadn't come home from work one night. At the time, April hadn't thought much about it; he'd stayed out late before, becoming so consumed by his research in chemical neurology that he'd forget everything else, but when he hadn't turned up the following evening after April had returned from school, she'd call the police. Despite an exhaustive search the police closed the case after 6 months, due to, they said, a lack of man power and funds. But April could hear the unspoken assertion of "abandonment." After that, April had gone into the foster system, bouncing from house to house until finally ending up in Queens. Families hadn't been cruel, but rather, uninterested and downright neglectful of her needs, seeking only the extra funds they would get for providing her a roof over her head. The last house was the end of the line. They had been nice enough, but the father was more than a little overfriendly and April knew she had to escape. So, she left to continue the search for her father on her own.

"Manhattan Island today," she said, placing one last dot beside La Guardia Airport and began to search for food. With a resigned sigh, April grabbed the last package of pop tarts and made a mental note to get supplies. Living alone with no family or job, April found refuge in the underground subway system just above the sewers. To find money, she collected bottles and cans and whatever stray amounts of change she came across. In the final home she'd lived in, she had made sure to take as much as she could fit in her backpack, including all the cash she could find. But the cash was reserved for printing flyers transportation throughout the city. She couldn't eat the toiletries and medicines, so she used for food whatever a haul of recycling would bring her.

"So, shopping day too," April said cheerfully. She dressed in a pair of faded ripped blue jeans she had picked out from discarded piles at the thrift store and an oversized yellow sweater that had been her mother's. Pulling her long red hair into a ponytail and slipped a locket around her neck which carried the pictures of her father and her mother. She grabbed a messenger bag full of missing person flyers and tape from her desk and, as a precaution, a large hooded yellow rain slicker and Yankees cap. Getting to the streets was easy, but April had to make sure she would not be noticed by police or security as she walked towards the more populated tunnels in the subway. April moved down through the tracks, drawing closer to the wall as she saw more and more people in the active subway stations. Pulling her Yankees hat down, she joined a crowd of people heading street level. As soon as she was far enough away, she relaxed her guard and smiled.

"Smell that fresh air, O'Neil," she said to herself, "And then, smell breakfast."

April fished out enough money from previous trips for a cup of coffee and a bagel. The warm bread took away a knot in her stomach she hadn't realized was there before. The coffee brought her senses out of the fog and she was ready to start her work.

"Hey, kid!" April turned around nervously. The purple skinned mutant salamander at the bagel cart. He was waving a handful of coins.

"You forgot your change," the salamander man said, flicking his tongue to his eyeball with a wet slap. April breathed in relief and turned back. Quickly, she disappeared into the crowd of men and women and mutants hurrying to work.

As April walked down the street, she thought about the history lessons from her days in school when mutants were considered freaks and outcasts. Mutants had been out of control, their conditions brought about by traumatic exposure to polluted waters. But Kraang Inc. had been the instrumental mover of society, creating serums and anti-toxins to combat the instability of the mutant mind. It gave those affected a chance for a normal existence, despite their looks. It also created opportunities for animals that were mutated after exposure to humans. Instead of ending up in research labs, they, too, had been allowed to live in peace under the Mutation Emancipation. Despite all of that, however, April did not trust the company that she knew contributed to her father's disappearance.

"Excuse me, miss," a voice behind April said. She came face to face with a fish-like mutant and a mousy woman who seemed to be his wife. They were dressed in a comical stereotype of a tourist, complete with a large camera around the man's neck and a fanny pack around the wife's waist.

"Could you tell us how to get to Carnegie Hall from here?" the man asked. April smiled.

"Practice," April said. A few mingling people chuckled at the old joke, but the tourists seemed clueless. April sighed and pointed down the street.

"Head west down 57th Street until you get to 7th Avenue and then turn left," April said. Then, she handed the tourists a flyer.

"If you happen to see this man," she said, "Please give him the flyer."

The tourists nodded and walked down the street. April secured the rest of the flyers in her bag and hurried up 3rd Avenue.

It was after 4:00 pm when April leaned against a bus stop partition, panting. She'd had no luck finding more than a couple dollars worth of cans and bottles and had no luck with inquiries about her father's picture. Working in a zigzag pattern between 3rd Avenue and Central Park, she had moved up and the down the streets until she reached 70th Street. She was getting hungry. The bagel and coffee in her system had long since faded from her exhaustive walking up and down of the streets. Public transportation was for evenings and for when she would get further down in the city in the days ahead. April never exactly starved, but there were plenty of nights she went to bed eating less than her body needed. Early on in her times of living on her own, April had remembered The Hunger Games and how Katniss had been able to make a meal out of dandelion greens, but April didn't have much success with the venture and ended up being sick all that night and into the morning, purging herself of the dandelions and everything else she'd eaten.

"Just need a few minutes rest," she said and sat inside the bus stop. A young mother and child were there, along with a business man on his cell phone. The child looked up with innocent green eyes and April focused on her. The little girl was a mutant, a kitten by the looks of it. The mother, too, was a mutant cat. April smiled warmly at the child.

"How come you're not a mutant?" the child asked.

"Ana," the mother said reprovingly, "That's very impolite to ask." She looked apologetically at April.

"It's okay," April said, "I'm not offended. If I were her age, I probably would have asked something like it."

April looked down at the child and gave a grin.

"I'm a human because my mommy and daddy are humans," April said, "Just like your mommy is a cat to make you a cat. And some Mommies and Daddies are bears or foxes or even dogs and fish. It's just how our world is changing more and more."

The child seemed satisfied with the answer. The mother smiled again at April. April nodded and clutched her head as it gave a twang of pain.

"Are you alright, dear?" the mother asked.

"I'm fine, just a headache," said April.

"Do you want a bite of my snack?" the little girl as she held up a large rat. April gave a shudder and looked at the mother apologetically.

"Our bus is here, Ana," said the mother cat. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle.

"You are at least welcome to this milk," she said with a smile and, taking her daughter by the hand, climbed onto the bus.

April didn't even wait to see if the mom and daughter were looking before she drank the bottle in two gulps. The coldness of it gave her head another wave of pain, but she relaxed with the feel of it going through her body. After a few more moments, April stood up and continued her trek through the city.

By the end of the day, April had collected $2.38 in cans and bottles. She wouldn't be having noodles, but she would be able to get a meal in. As she continued down East 70th Street toward Central Park, she saw a sudden rush of people racing ahead of her. April just barely got out of the way as a group of girls near her age tore down the sidewalk.

"I can't believe they're here!" she heard one girl scream. Her friend's response was a squeal of agreement.

April felt herself being pulled along, half by the crowd and half by her own curiosity. The milk was not going to be enough, but she needed to know what was going on. As she reached the corner of Park Avenue and 70th, she saw a huge crowd outside the Asia Society Museum. Camera flashes and news media were everywhere and more people were pushing up. April began to feel as though her breath would be squeezed out of her like toothpaste. She tried to push back and found herself at the front of the line just as a long black limousine pulled up in front. It didn't seem possible that the screams could be any louder as the doors opened. April stared in wonder as four man-sized upright mutant turtles climbed out and waved to the crowd.

"BOOYAKASHA, NEW YORK!" one of them shouted. April watched as mutant turtle, wearing an orange bandana over his eyes as a mask and dressed in designer jeans with a matching orange shirt waved enthusiastically. April was just able to see the other three mutants coming into sight when she felt her stomach hit the guardrail as a crowd of bodies pushed forward in a frenzy of enthusiasm.

"THAT'S RIGHT! TMNT IN THE HOUSE!" the enthusiastic turtle crowed out. April felt her ribs protesting against the wood and just managed to slide up enough so that at the next push, she felt right over the barrier and onto the sidewalk. She winced painfully as her knee scrapped on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" April looked up into a pair of the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. The turtle was wearing a purple bandana over his eyes and, like his counterpart, he had on designer jeans, but he wore a blousy purple polo. This close up, April noticed that none of the turtles wore shoes.

"Can you stand?" the turtle asked. April continued to stare. Her voice seemed to have vanished with her breath, but she nodded. The turtle smiled and revealed a gap between his teeth that April found incredibly cute with his brown eyes, which seemed more burgundy now and his thin face. He helped April stand. April gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks so much," she said. She heard the sound of approaching feet as security guards suddenly approached. April felt fear course through her and prepared to run. The turtle took her hand in his and waved at them.

"At ease, guys," the turtle said, "Just a girl who got a little too close to the edge. She's not a threat."

The guards stepped back and the turtle smiled at April. Suddenly, he seemed to realize he was holding her hand and let go quickly with silly grin.

"Come on, Donnie," one of the other turtles shouted in a brusque voice, "We don't have all day to look at this display Leo's so fired up about."

"You want to see the Feudal Japan Art Displays too, Raph," Leo said back with a smirk.

"Well, you'll be okay then," the one called Donnie said, "If you walk towards the limo, you can get out behind it without having to go back into the mosh pit there."

With a final pat on the back and a smile, Donnie joined the other turtles. The screams suddenly erupted in April's ears again. Had they stopped screaming or had she simply not noticed? She hurried towards the limo and weaved around it before any guards could direct her. She didn't stop running until she was at Park and 57th Street, her lungs finally ready to explode. The sun was starting to sink and April had not done any shopping. Digging into her pockets she pulled up the money she had earned, along with, to her shock, an extra $20. Where on earth had she gotten that?

"Donnie," she whispered but shook her head. He'd had no opportunity to hand her anything and those large hands would not have been easy to miss. But she found she couldn't dwell on it for long; she had enough money to get a decent meal for the next few days. With a joyful leap, she hurried to the 7-11.

April finished putting the last of the groceries away. She was always left with a feeling of ease and comfort when there was food around. It wasn't much and she couldn't keep as much as she'd like because of the risk of disease and rodents in the sewers, but it was more than she'd had in awhile.

"I don't know what my stomach will think I'm doing to it," April said with a laugh. She began to heat up a bowl of noodles and opened her laptop again. One perk of living at this particular utility junction was it put her within range of Rockefeller University's Wi-Fi. She pulled up Channel 6 online and listened to the news of crime, politics, sports and economics and then an entertainment story caught her attention.

"And our final story for the night," said the anchor, "The widely popular Japanese/American pop group, TMNT, is visiting New York for the Asian Society Exhibition at the museum and will be holding a live concert at the band shell in Central Park this Friday."

The new story flashed to a picture of the band and April choked on her noodles. It was the four mutant turtles she'd seen this afternoon. In the very front, waving shyly but cheerfully was Donnie. For some unknown reason, April's heart did a quick flutter. Looking at the picture, she could see the other three much closer. Leo was dressed in a white blazer and pants over a sky blue shirt, looking very _Miami Vice_. Leo, like the other two, wore a mask over his eyes of bright blue. Raph was dressed in artfully ripped jeans and red muscle shirt with a matching red bandana. The one in orange was named Mikey.

"Tickets are still on sale but going fast for this hot band," the anchor said, "That concludes the _Happy Hour News_. Please join us again for the news at 11. This is Brian Chang O'Brien Gambe wishing you a good night."

April closed the browser window and pulled up some music to lull her to sleep. She would be sleeping out in the terminal tonight. On a whim, she did a search on TMNT and pulled up a few of music videos. April recognized one of her father's favorites. It was the song he and her mother had danced to on their wedding. As the strains of "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" floated over April, she closed her eyes and felt more relaxed than she'd ever thought she could again. The group sang it first in English and then in Japanese. They were flawless singers and harmonized well. April clicked over to the next song and kept listening. She had never heard more wonderful voices. She began to wonder how big a following the group might have in America since the songs weren't all in English, but she knew she had followed bands from Ireland with the same dedication any girl might over an American band.

A few songs later, April came across a song that listed Donnie as the singer. She recognized the title of the song; her grandparents had played it on an old phonograph when she would visit. She clicked play and began to listen. The song was in Japanese but the fact that April could not understand the words did not bother her. The voice that sang was strong and sure, with just the right touch of sweetness. April quickly dressed in her pajamas and played the song again and again, listening to the gentle melody as Donnie's voice floated over her like a soft blanket.

Ue o muite arukou  
Namida ga kobore naiyouni  
Omoidasu harunohi  
Hitoribotchi no yoru

Ue o muite arukou  
Nijinda hosi o kazoete  
Omoidasu natsunohi  
Hitoribotchi no yoru

Shiawase wa kumo no ueni  
Shiawase wa sora no ueni

Ue o muite arukou  
Namida ga kobore naiyouni  
Nakinagara aruku  
Hitoribotchi no yoru

As April began to drift into sleep, she allowed the tears to trickle from her eyes and into her pillow as she drifted back to days when life was simple and full of love and happiness. She wondered if those boys, those mutant turtles, could write and convey such beautiful songs because they, too, knew joy and sorrow. And April wondered how Donnie, the seemingly quiet and shy smiling turtle she had encountered today, could touch her heart so softly with his words.

Omoidasu akinohi  
Hitoribotchi no yoru

Kanashimi wa hosino kageni  
Kanashimi wa tsukino kageni

Ue o muite arukou  
Namida ga kobore naiyouni  
Nakinagara aruku  
Hitoribotchi no yoru

That night, April dreamed of floating cherry blossoms and soft brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! It occurred to me that, back in Chapter 1, I never explained the story or gave the proper disclaimers. I think it's pretty safe to say that I don't own Ninja Turtles; if I did, you can be sure I would be part of the staff that creates real stories, not fan fiction. Still, I enjoy just writing whatever pops in my head.

This story is meant to be an AU story, obviously. It's a typical "beauty/beast" scenario, but I want to tell a deeper plot that might still reflect what I grew up watching in the 80's as well as the series now. I chose the 2012 series because I can really feel that the boys are teens and how they play off the relationships with each other, with Splinter and with the greater human population, particularly Casey and April. And yes, I find the idea of Donnie having a crush on April adorable. Those ideas brought this story to life and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2

Every morning, April would play the music of TMNT. She found that certain songs helped to guide and reflect her mood. For the mornings, upbeat pop songs gave her an energized feeling. In the evenings, she listened to the mellow folk tunes and, for bed; she would play the same melody sung by Donnie to drift into slumber. She began to search for anything she could find about the group, slowly coming to be what she would have once called obsessive.

She also began to search out things about the boys themselves. Leo, the one who wore blue, was the oldest of the four. He was the lead singer and played guitar; acoustic, steel string, standard and even shamisen, a Japanese guitar April had only seen in old movies. Leo loved traditional Japanese food, but drew the line at seaweed, a stark contrast to his turtle background. The red one was named Raph. He was the second eldest, splitting the middle child duties with Donnie. Raph was a hot head, but April was surprised that he was the writer of most of their original songs. Beneath his bad boy exterior, April sensed a sensitive and deep poet. Raph had embraced the American lifestyle, preferring to eat burgers, pizza and whatever junk food he could find. If April had not found such a connection with Donnie, her favorite of the group might have been Mikey, the youngest of the four turtles. Mikey wore orange and he was the epitome of freedom and life. He, like Raph, had embraced American food, particularly pizza. But he had a more adventurous palette, choosing the most unique toppings; from avocado to zucchini, he was ready to try anything. All of the boys loved to skateboard and were die-hard fans of superhero anime.

April had spent the most effort looking up anything she could about Donnie. The third eldest was very private, keeping most of his personal information quiet. He played the keyboard for the group. He also helped to create computer generated sounds for the songs and he, like Raph, helped to compose the music. Or rather, he helped to create music for Raph's lyrics. Beyond his favorite food (Italian) and his favorite sport (hockey), April couldn't find anything else about him. Still, April didn't really need to know much more about him beyond his sweet smile, his gentle voice and his wonderful singing. April wandered around the southern end of Central Park, passing out and hanging flyers around the streets, hoping she might hear sounds of practicing from the bandshell. One afternoon, she decided to risk a time away from her search and wandered into the park with a group of tourists. She kept her head down and didn't make eye contact with any of the guides or the police officers patrolling the park. As the group veered to the right and the East Green, April turned left towards Sheep Meadow and The Mall. For once, the day was cool and a breeze had picked up. April let her hair out of its usual ponytail and let the wind blow it over her face.

The Naumburg Bandshell was over 100 years old. It usually was a spot for free outdoor orchestral concerts, but it had also been used by notable politicians and speakers. It was pretty out of the ordinary for a pop band to perform in the bandshell, but for 4 mutant turtles, performing outdoors was a must, it seemed.

The sound of music and screams came to her and she began to run. She finally arrived at the edge of the green west of the bandshell.

"There they are!" April whispered excitedly. She could see the green shapes standing stark against the white. Slowly, she moved closer to the bandshell until she could make out the different colored masks they all wore. She didn't see Donnie and felt a twinge of disappointment.

"_I wonder where he is_?" she thought. Still, she found herself smiling as the group launched into a song she had listened to just that morning. 

"Sweet baby, you know my world's on fire  
Just to have you near me is my one desire  
What will it take from me to make you stay?  
Give me your "Yes" and drive these blues away." 

"Come on Raph," Leo said, "You're going too fast. The song is a slow one, so take it a beat down."

"I'll give you a 'beat down' Leo," Raph said grumpily. He twirled the sticks in his fingers so fast they seemed to fly.

"Chillax, bros," Mikey said cheerfully, "It's just a practice."

"Shut up, Mikey," Raph and Leo snapped in unison. Mikey rolled his eyes and, preparing for an inevitably long argument, pulled out his phone to play a game.

April edged as close as she could to the pavement, just under the trees. She could make out the security holding back a group of fans. Many of them were girls, snapping pictures with camera phones and screaming various amorous offers. Raph ignored them. He walked around his drum set and stood in front of Leo, arms crossed.

"I'm just saying we could remix the song," Raph said, "Take it a beat faster and it could get the crowd pumped. Jeez, other groups have taken power ballads and juiced them up."

"We're not prepared for juicing anything up, Raph," Leo responded.

"How 'bout I juice up your face?"

"Bring it on anytime, tough guy," Leo snapped.

April began to giggle when she felt the presence of someone behind her.

"They do act childish, do they not?"

April jumped and toppled over onto her back. Behind her was a 6 foot rat dressed in a crimson Japanese kimono with a pattern of blossoms on it. April stared in alarm as the mutant rat bowed to her and extended his hand.

"Forgive me for alarming you, child," the rat said, "It was not my intention. Are you quite alright?"

April breathed in relief and took the proffered hand.

"I'm fine," April said, "I should apologize for my behavior. I'm normally not such a freak. Oh! I mean-."

"You have not insulted me," said the rat, giving her a kind smile, "Have you come to hear my sons play?"

"Your sons?" asked April. Then it made sense to her, "You're Hamato Yoshi!"

"That was my human name," he said, "As a rat, I am called Splinter."

"Ok. Splinter. And I'm April," she said, "I was just wandering by when I heard the music. I thought it was really nice." She hoped she was able to hide the blush on her cheeks that would no doubt give away her pretended indifference.

"I am surprised that you were able to get so close," Splinter said, "The crowd control is similar to many of Oda Nobunaga's sieges. These girls are attempting to storm the bandshell as though it were housing some powerful daimyo within."

"That's probably the kindest metaphor to apply to fangirls," April said, "Although I wouldn't say most pop icons have the same sort of honor as a daimyo."

"True," Splinter said. Voices began to be raised higher from the bandshell as Raph and Leo's argument escalated.

"Please excuse me, April," Splinter said and he hurried to the stage.

"Yame!" Splinter shouted. At once, Raph and Leo backed away, but continued to glare daggers at each other.

"You have 3 days until this concert," Splinter said, "You will continue with your practice. And where is Donnie?"

"He's checking the speaker system," Mikey said, "I guess he thought no one would be able to hear us."

"Oh, they'll hear us," Donnie said, climbing up from the ground, "I just want to make sure that they hear what we want them to hear."

April ducked down as Donnie turned around to take in the plaza.

"The acoustics of the shell are fantastic, Splinter," Donnie said, "We can move everything forward about 6 feet."

"Awesome," Mikey said, "More room for the ladies to see the Mighty Mikey."

"Donnie, what do you think about taking the tempo of "Yes" a bit faster?" Raph asked. Leo clenched his fist.

April watched as Donnie put on a thoughtful look.

"It's possible," Donnie said after a moment, "But not by Friday. It's too much work to rework all the parts and the electronic synthesizer will need to be reprogrammed. I think we could do a whole album with remixed versions of some songs."

Leo and Raph looked both looks annoyed. Splinter did not allow either of them the opportunity to speak.

"Your brother has given his opinion," Splinter said, "By now you should know to trust it when it comes to the success of the music you make."

"Yes, Master Splinter," Leo and Raph said. They grudgingly shook hands. But it was with a slightly grumpy smirk that Raph shoved Leo's head. Leo rolled his eyes but smiled. April could sense this was the end of the argument, at least for the moment.

"Can we get back to practicing now?" Mikey said, "I still want to check out some of the skate parks to chill out before tonight."

The four brothers resumed their places, Donnie taking his position behind his keyboards.

"What do you think, Donnie?" Leo asked, "Feel up to playing "Rain?"

"Sure," Donnie said, "I could use a warm up."

With four strikes of Raph's drumsticks, the music swelled up. April had not heard this song before. And certainly, this was a new experience watching the boys perform. Despite having three fingers, Leo and Mikey were able to make their guitars sing. Mikey was amazing to watch play. Although his smile never went away and his baby blues were still full of childlike glee, she could see a deep focus etched around his face. Raph, too was focused as he played, guiding his brothers with a firm tempo. April admired Donnie's fingers flying over the keys. As Leo began to sing, April slowly began to walk forward without noticing. 

"Standing in the rain  
Watching as the road slips away  
I saw a rose bloom up  
And kiss the drops of gray  
My heart began to race  
And my eyes filled up with tears  
I turned to hurry back  
Losing you fills my fears.  
Still standing in the rain  
I'm so ashamed by what I said  
My face is burned by tears  
Of sky and my heart  
Please tell me you're okay  
Would you leave me here alone?  
The dark night of the storm  
Soaks me to the bone." 

April stared as Donnie began to play a solo on the keyboard and Leo glanced back appreciatively. It never ceased to amaze him how good his brother was. Donnie looked up and smiled at his brother. It was then that they noticed the girl dressed in the yellow raincoat standing on the plaza in front of them. Leo blinked in confusion and stopped playing, but saw that Donnie was still going, staring hard into the girl's eyes. Leo decided to follow his lead and began to sing again, switching to Japanese.

"Hashiri dasu Hito no senaka ga  
Kyou wa yokei ni Tsumetai yo  
Furi muite Kureru dareka ga  
Itara egao o Kaeseru no ni

Doshaburi no rain  
Boku nara daijoubu Samishisa  
Mune made shimicha inai  
Bishonure no rain  
Sore yori kanjiteru 'Honto no  
yasashisa ga hoshii' tte"

April was lost in the brown eyes and didn't notice when the music had stopped. For an instant, April was alone in a soft, misty world that encompassed only Donnie and her.

"Donnie," April whispered. He gave her a soft smile and waved.

A loud scream of girls woke her out of her trance and she turned red in embarrassment.

"I-I," April stammered.

"Were we that good?" Mikey asked, staring at April cheerfully. Leo looked back and forth between Donnie and the girl.

"You were wonderful," April said, not taking her eyes off Donnie, "It was such a beautiful song."

Raph and Mikey exchanged looks of confusion. Donnie's smiled broadened, revealing a gap between his teeth.

"How'd she get over here anyway?" Raph said, "Who let her in?"

April finally noticed the others. She smiled shyly. Suddenly, she heard a loud whistle and felt her blood turn icy in her veins.

"You!" one of the guards shouted, "You're not allowed there!"

April looked panicked at Donnie. Then, she took off down the path that would lead her out of the park. She didn't stop running until she had reached Lexington Avenue on 72nd Street. She was gasping for air, clutching a stitch in her side.

"_I can't believe I did that_," April thought, "_What if that guard had caught you, April?_"

April's mind filled with visions of being hauled back to the child services building and taken back to the family she had escaped. Or worse, she could be sent to a family that was even worse. She'd never be able to continue searching for her father.

"_No more chances_," she thought, "_From now on, stick to listening to the internet._"

As April trudged home, she felt a pang of sorrow twinge in her heart. And ironically, the sky opened and began to pour. April spent the rest of the afternoon, munching on rice cakes and listening to the music of TMNT.

The next two days, April threw herself into her search. A few posts on the website pointed her to the Kraang Inc. Headquarters as an area of high activity at the moment. She had to take extra precautions around the building though; security seemed to increase each time she went. Still, she watched how many people would come in and out of the building, taking note of repeat faces and schedules of maintenance worker and janitorial staff. But still, in the back of her mind, the thought of TMNT would fill her dreams and quiet times

On Thursday, April found visiting the Kraang building wasn't going to work; security was simply too tight. Instead, she wandered aimlessly up and down the streets, replacing flyers and asking more and more people if they knew the face. She realized that her feet had led her back to Central Park. People were milling about the entrance, glancing at the additional security officers guarding the 72nd Street entrance.

"_The concert is tomorrow night_," April thought. Out of curiosity, she had checked ticket prices the other day. The price wasn't unreasonable for an outdoor concert in the park, but still higher than she could ever hope to afford. She didn't even want to think about how many cans and bottles it would take.

"I shouldn't go anyway," she said out loud, "It's a distraction. It's fine to moon over the songs from afar, but I will not become one of those obsessive fangirls who cling all over them."

April moved to walk off when a glitter of green caught her eye. Underneath the garbage and trampled leaves, April saw a slightly rumpled but perfectly legible "TMNT Concert in the Park" ticket.

To Be Continued

"Yes" is an original composition of mine from a poem I wrote.

"Rain" is an original song from "Marmalade Boy." The first verse isn't an exact translation from Japanese, but it's pretty close to the mark.

The second verse translates as:

"I start running,  
the turned backs of the people around me look colder than usual today  
If someone would only turn around,  
I'd have a smile to return.

Pouring rain  
I'll be all right  
The loneliness hasn't seeped into my heart  
Drenched in rain  
Above all, I can feel it  
'I want real kindness'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or any of its offshoots.

Author's Note: Thank you for your patience. I was at a convention in my town over the past weekend and I got to meet Rob Paulsen himself, the original Raphael, currently playing Donatello in the 2012 version. Allow me a moment ***Geek Out*** OMG OMG ROB PAULSEN! MY CHILDHOOD HAS GIVEN ME A HUGE BEAR HUG AND I REGRET NOTHING! ***End Geek Out*** Thank you for your understanding. Seriously though, it was unbelievable and I hope you, my readers will understand the delay on posting this chapter.

That being said, this story IS complete and I edit every opportunity I get. I am pacing myself as I post chapters, mainly because, this being my first posted story, I'm trying to gauge the reaction and response of each chapter. Future works might be a bit different. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

April stared down at the ticket in shocked dismay. It looked real. April bent down to pick up the ticket. It didn't vanish in her fingers. She turned it over and over in her hands, looking for some moralistic message like on the paper wallets that encouraged people to be honest. It was a real ticket. April felt like Charlie Bucket from _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ after finding the final Golden Ticket. April swallowed a squeal of delight as her previous conversation faded instantly. Before anyone could see what she had done, she took off at a run down 5th Avenue towards the bus stop. She knew exactly where she had to go.

About twenty minutes later, April climbed off the bus at the Manhattan Charter School and walked down Delancey Street. Pontiac Retirement Village was only about 4 blocks from Chinatown where Murakami-san could still work closely with his noodle shop that he'd had owned and operated for 30 years. The blind Japanese immigrant had lost his wife about three years earlier, around the same time as her father had disappeared. She and her father had regularly gone to his noodle shop since April was young. After they lost their loved ones, Murakami had gone to the retirement village and April had gone to child services. It had been over two years since April had seen her dear friend, even though she still regularly emailed him. And now, going to visit him, April wasn't sure of what kind of welcome she would receive, but she would need Murakami's help tonight.

The nursing station was unsupervised when April came in. She didn't stop to see if anyone was around, instead, she made her way as quietly as possible up the stairs. Never mind that no minor was allowed in without an adult, April knew that she was considered a runaway and the police would haul her out without prejudice to a juvenile center. April climbed to the second floor and walked down the hallway to the last door on the right. It wouldn't be locked, April knew. She slowly pushed it open and peered in. The place smelled of tea, noodles and incense. Removing her shoes, April shut the door carefully and locked it.

"Murakami-san?" April said softly.

"Who is there?" April glanced around the corner of the room. Murakami was seated in a battered recliner. He turned down the radio, his face turned expectantly toward the direction of the door.

"Murakami-san," April said, "It's April. April O'Neil."

"April-chan?" said Murakami. He slowly stood up, eyebrows raised in disbelief as he moved toward her. April remained still as he reached out his hand. When his fingers reached her cheek, April realized that this was the first contact of warmth and love she had felt in years. Clutching the hand to her cheek, she began to cry. Murakami pulled her into his arms, crying as well.

"Tadaima (I'm home), Murakami-san," April said through her soft sobs, which were intensified by Murakami's tears on her shoulder.

"April-chan, okaeri (Welcome home)," Murakami said, "I cannot believe you are here. Have you found your father? Are you safe?"

Murakami rattled off more questions, but April continued to cry until Murakami finally just held her close. After a few more minutes, April pulled back. She took in the soft face before her and gave a hiccup.

"I'm sorry," April finally said, "I didn't come here to break down on you like this."

"I am glad that you were able to come here," Murakami said. His nose gave a slight twinge and it wrinkled. April giggled.

"Forgive me, April-chan," Murakami said, "But you smell as though you've been in the sewers. Let me make us some tea."

"Murakami-san," April laughed, "I think I need to do some things a bit more useful than a cup of tea."

"What could be more helpful than tea?" Murakami said with a playful smile.

An hour later, April was enjoying a third bowl of noodles as Murakami gave her tea. Murakami had visited an elderly woman neighbor who loaned him a few items that a woman might need: shampoo, conditioner, even an unopened toothbrush. April had showered, brushed her teeth and had pulled back her wet hair in a braid. As she had dried off in the bathroom, April noticed just how much weight she really had lost in her time alone. She self-consciously pulled the yukata closer around her bony frame. Murakami had sat quietly at the table, drinking tea while April ate. He had said nothing as April explained the reason for her absence and why she was visiting now.

"You are sure you want to risk going to such a large event and be seen?" Murakami asked at last. April toyed with the end of her braid.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I need to do this," April said, "I feel like I won't be able to concentrate on anything else if I don't. And besides, there's something about them that pulls at me."

"Particularly this Donnie?" Murakami asked.

"No!" April exclaimed. She was glad Murakami couldn't see her blushing.

"April-chan, my blindness does not weaken my other senses," Murakami said, "You admire this mutant boy very much."

"His music speaks to me very deeply, Murakami-san," April sighed, "I don't think I can really explain what it is."

"Do you remember my wife, April-chan?" Murakami asked.

April had met the lovely Japanese beauty once in her childhood. Kumiko Murakami had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's not long after April and her father first visited the noodle shop. The cruel illness had slowly stripped away everything that Kumiko knew and what defined the woman's very identity.

"When I met Kumiko, she wasn't even in the same class as I was," Murakami said, "I only ever saw her at lunchtimes and when she would come to my father's noodle shop. I never had the courage to say anything to her. Then, one year, she and I were placed in charge of a community festival. In addition to families in the neighborhood, we had many service men on leave. So, we created a geisha style café. We served my noodles and she arranged for many of her friends to dress as geisha to serve. Kumiko played the shamisen beautifully. It was as if she were pouring everything she was into the music she played and I got to see who she was in that music."

April's eyes widened. That was it! When she listened to TMNT's songs, it was as if she were getting a glimpse of something underneath the surface, as though under a mask.

"Her music touched me so deeply that I found the courage to confess how deeply I admired her. We became close friends from that day. One day, our friendship blossomed into love. And for 47 wonderful years, we lived not only as husband and wife, but as friends."

Murakami removed his glasses and wiped his eyes. April smiled as the man drifted back in time while she drank her tea. After awhile, Murakami stood up.

"April-chan, I will not ask what fate has brought you in life," Murakami said, "But I feel that fate is attempting to shift you again. Perhaps you may do more than allow it to push you as a leaf in the wind."

April considered these words. Could she really find a way to chart her own course now?

"Murakami-san, thank you for the food and use of your shower," April said, "I should get going now, before I'm caught and get you in trouble."

"April-chan," Murakami said sadly, "Please know that if I could, I would let you stay with me in safety."

April nearly started crying again at his words.

"Thank you," she said, "But I'm okay. And I'm going to go to see this performance. I don't know what will happen, but I want to have a chance to change things in my life."

"Ganbare, April-chan," Murakami said. April threw her arms around the man once more and felt a shift in her pocket. Looking down, she found two $20 bills.

"Murakami-san, I can't accept this," April said, "It's too much."

"April-chan, you are like the granddaughter I never had," Murakami said, "Take it and put it to good use."

April thanked her friend again and left. Riding the bus back uptown, April carefully made her way back to her underground home. She pulled out a box where she kept extra clothes for winter. Underneath, in a plastic bag, were some nicer clothes; a few dresses, skirts and blouses. She pulled out a yellow knee length halter dress and a pair of black strappy heeled sandals. This had been her mother's dress and was one of several clothing items April had taken with her. It was a little big on her since her life had changed, but April added a white sweater over it to hide the boniness of her arms and shoulders. She dug deeper to pull out an old Kaboodle organizer full of makeup. April did know how to use it, but seldom did; she had very few reasons, even before her move to wear it. But she touched up her skin and managed to hide some of the scratches and burns. She did a minimal amount to her eyes and lightly glossed her lips, then added a few drops of her perfume. She was ready.

On the street, April passed one of the marble building faces and saw the reflection she had almost forgot about. She looked so much more like the girl from three years ago. She knew it would be senseless to walk today in her shoes, so she caught a taxi.

"Where to, little mahila?" the driver asked.

"Central Park, please," April said, "72nd Street entrance."

"You go to the concert too, eh?" the driver asked, "I've had a lot of business that way tonight."

April smiled. 10 minutes later, April paid the driver one of the $20 bills. As the taxi left, April breathed deeply and entered the park. At the bandshell, she was stopped by a ticket taker and security. After being scanned with a security wand, April's ticket was returned to her.

"Congratulations, ma'am," the usher said, "You've been selected for an upgrade to VIP seating."

"Really?" April asked, "How cool!"

"Come right this way, miss," the security officer said. April followed him to an area set up to the right of the stage.

"_Practically on the stage_," April thought, "_I hope Mikey doesn't try to jump off or something_."

It took a moment before April realized that she was the only fan sitting in the section. It was mostly filled with members of the press and a few other people that April figured might be sponsors. April wondered what could have possibly been the reason for upgrading a fan to this seat. She didn't have long to wait; after 10 minutes, Splinter came out on stage to the tumultuous applause and shouts of concert goers. April joined in heartily.

"I thank you for coming tonight," Splinter said, "I hope you enjoy the wonderful talents of TMNT tonight and we wish to announce that 50% of our proceeds tonight go to several charities, such as "Home Again", a charity dedicated to giving shelter to the homeless and "Ever Changing", an organization dedicated to helping mutants who have suffered instability due to their mutations."

Polite cheers and applause erupted again.

"Thank you for your patronage," Splinter said, "But you did not come to hear me, although I will admit that I, too, sang in my youth. But I present to you now, TMNT!"

Screams and cheers exploded across the park as the boys jumped onstage. April swallowed hard and screamed along with the crowd. Leo stepped up to the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight," he said, his voice sounding as formal as ever, "We appreciate your dedication and your willingness to support two worthy causes."

"Enough speech making, bro!" Mikey said and the crowd screamed, "Let's show 'em how much we love 'em!"

Raph hit the downbeat as Mikey began to play. Donnie shook his head ruefully at Leo and joined in. With a frown, Leo picked up the guitar and launched into a fast-paced melody that April recognized as "Say It," from one of her morning music playlists.

"You want me, girl, don't think I haven't seen  
The way you laugh at my jokes, hon' they ain't that funny  
Yeah, I see how much you want me close, and I'll tell you now  
It's not me, it's you, baby girl, and you got the power!

You only have to say it and I'll mold into your hands  
You only have to say the words that will sink me where I stand  
Oh girl, you have to know I want you that much, too  
You only have to say the words and I'll give myself to you."

April was cheering wildly as Donnie's fingers danced over the keys in between the verses. This song was so much more erotic watching Leo sing and seeing the fiery looks the boys cast the audience. Something in the area of April's chest didn't a flutter as she caught Donnie's look. The smile he wore was smoldering and April felt her cheeks burn. As the song ended, April recovered enough of her wits and screamed with the rest of the crowd.

The evening continued on with more and more music that April recognized. At an intermission, April received a pass that would allow her to go backstage once the concert was over; another perk of her upgrade to VIP. April smiled as she hung the pass around her neck. She couldn't help but feel a bit like Cinderella. Murakami-san had been her fairy godmother, or rather, godfather, for the evening and she was going to be able to meet her Prince Charming. And yet, somewhere in the back of her mind, April heard the seed of cynicism beginning to crack open.

"_How much longer would this magic last?_" it seemed to be saying. April didn't have to face the question long as the lights flashed above her, signaling the second part of the concert. As the boys returned to the stage, April cheered with the fans. The concert lasted another hour, and as Leo and Mikey played out the final chords of "Yes", Donnie moved off stage to adjust something April could not see.

"Thank you all," Leo said, "For our last number for tonight, we have a new song we want to feature, composed by Raph and Donnie."

April's stomach flipped. A new song? She hoped someone was going to be filming it to post online for her to listen to later.

"It's a very special piece that speaks to the four of us very deeply," Leo said, "Many of you know that we four mutant turtles were adopted as children during those dark days of insanity from the radioactive mutagen that affected so many people and animals. Yet, we have never forgotten that we have moved beyond that darkness to a brilliant light and we will continue to move on."

From somewhere, the sound of a church organ began to intone heavily, accompanied by the ringing of church bells. Raph was striking hard at a bell, glancing over at Donnie as he prepared.

"We have pierced that darkness and we are never going back," Leo said. As he stepped back from the microphone, Donnie began to sing.

"Darkness of white you can, through the shadow take your flight,  
And become the wings that pierce the veil, spreading strong and true tonight."

The stage exploded in white light and melted into a cacophony of prismatic beams. Leo and Mikey stood back as they played a melody that was both dark and heavy and yet, uplifting to April.

"Brought into the light at last by the cold exposing sun  
I was granted freedom tamed and my battle finally won  
Through the mirror, night reflected, miraculous to see  
My soul threw away the mask that hides the deeper me.

My chains hold fast and cut deep  
Behind this crumbling wall  
My face wears both hope and pain  
But the curtain shall soon fall  
If your heart still aches and yearns,  
And your soul is wracked in pain  
Then the end is near, stay with me, my dear  
And I'll help you fly away."

April was beyond words as the music roared in her head like a storm. Something about this song connected with her on a level that she didn't even know existed within her. How long had she felt trapped in a world that was crumbling? Her mother was gone and her father was missing. She lived homeless to escape a deeper torture that still tore at her heart and soul. She remembered what Murakami had said about music having the ability to touch the deepest part of a person's soul and April understood. She wiped her eyes as the next verse began. Donnie, like Leo had in previous songs, switched to Japanese. And April once again, found her eyes locked with Donnie's and he seemed to be singing directly to her.

"yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai  
mamorubeki mono wa nan na no ka?  
hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi  
hontou no jibun e to chikadzuku"  
_(In this world where the wind blows like a knife  
__What is it that I should protect?  
__When I know one pain after another  
__I draw closer to my true self)_

April felt a crazy desire to run into his arms and allow his embrace, his voice, his kisses to soothe away every pain and fear she felt.

"_His kisses_?" April thought in alarm, "_Where did that come from_?"

Leo and Mikey harmonized with each other and Donnie's soft voice rose with their music.

"kieyuku Fake Light  
umareyuku True Light  
kono te ni"  
_(The fake light that is disappearing  
__The true light that is being born  
__In these hands)_

"Breaking the dark of night, piercing through the painted white  
Cut it all away from yesterday 'til a new era's in sight  
Unlock the heart within, let it spread its wings and soar  
Rising up in flight, through the night of white  
And fly on forevermore."

As the song exploded with Raph's drumsticks striking a final beat that seemed to crackle like thunder across the park, the crowd exploded with applause. April joined them, her eyes shining with tears. Some part of her mind screamed at her that she was only 16, that she barely knew him, that it was a fan girl crush, but April ignored it. She understood what Murakami had said about Kumiko and she knew that, despite what would become of her feelings in the future, in the here and now, she was in love with Donnie of TMNT.

To Be Continued

A shorter chapter, but I needed to end it hear. Don't worry, the next chapter is coming right up. If you're worried about anyone, especially Donnie, acting out of character, you'll see that he's really not that far off, just that April hasn't gotten up close and personal yet. A lot of the shyness is still going to be there, but Donnie has a lot more maturity when dealing with most people, he just gets shy with April. Yes, most of the songs are from other anime series and I would like to acknowledge that below:

"Byakuya True Light (White Night True Light) is copyrighted to D. , Sakai Mikio and English versions to Vic Mignogna. However, "Say It" is my own composition. As you saw in this chapter, I will include translations of Japanese words and songs in parentheses.

Again, I'm not making money from writing fan fiction; it's actually part of my exercises to improve my own writing skills as I work toward being published. So, if things are delayed with this, and future stories, it's because my muse is inspiring other writing. Please continue to review my story and help guide me along.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. I don't make money from this; it's just for entertainment purposes.

Author's Note: Chapter 4 here. Sorry for the delay. We finally get to spend some quality time with the boys. I think this a little glimpse of what it felt like for me to get to meet some of the guests I did at the convention I attended at the beginning of September.

This chapter will reveal a few more familiar characters that I'm moving around like my own personal chess board (isn't that the point of an AU?) I've also got a few ideas in mind about episodic stories, like you might find on the show itself. But, one story at a time. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

April joined the queue of backstage pass holders gathering on stage. The park was slowly emptying of concert goers and soon the after-party would be in full swing. The party would be meeting at the boat house on the lake in the park. About 20 other girls and guys besides April were attending the special visit. April noticed at once that all of them were beyond gorgeous, no doubt picked to give some attractive photos in the paper. April pulled her white sweater tighter around her thin body.

"If you'll follow me, please," said the same security officer who had escorted April to her seat. The crowd moved off to a large limousine bus and April quickly moved toward the back, feeling overwhelmed by the glamour of the whole scene, like something about of a movie. Another girl stepped onto the bus. This one was short, chubby and wore glasses. She had a very Goth look about her and several of the girls giggled.

"Irma Langinstein," the girl said, "I'm the junior assistant to TMNT's publicist. It's my job to make sure that nothing happens tonight that will embarrass the group or risk damaging their image. If it does, I assure you, ladies that you'll be out on those artificial rumps faster than you can toss your pretty heads. Are we clear?"

April giggled in spite of herself. She heard a few of the girls give insulted sniffs but no one said anything. Irma smiled.

"Good," she said and nodded to the driver. The door shut and the music began to play, of course, TMNT. Chatter on the bus began as it weaved down Central Park Driveway. April drifted off dreamily, staring out the window.

"Everything okay?"

April turned around to see Irma looking at her.

"Wonderful!" April said, "I can't remember the last time, if ever, that I had this much fun."

Irma smiled again.

"Somehow, I can believe that from you," she said, not unkindly. She moved off to the front and April resumed her gazing out of the window as the bus turned on to Central Park S and then onto East Drive, which would take them to The Central Park Boathouse. It was a perfect location for a bunch of mutant turtles to have a party. The bus stopped and the girls excitedly began to climb off. April didn't try to push, but her excitement did cause her to bump occasionally into the rest. Finally, they all stood outside the door. Inside, April could hear voices and the clinking of dishes and silverware. Security officers led them through the building to the waterfront where they stopped outside the doors of the private party room.

"You'll have about 30 minutes to spend with these guys," Irma said, "Then you're done and out. You all get me."

Despite the grumbling gasps and groans, no one argued. Apparently satisfied, Irma nodded and the officer opened the door.

The music was playing in the background as cameras began to flash. April poked her head around and was face to face with Leo, Raph and Mikey, all lounging comfortably in chairs and on couches.

"Whaddup, ladies!" Mikey crowed from his spot on the couch. Squeals of delight answered him as several of the fans surged forward. Mikey was instantly surrounded by girls and it seemed to only make his smile bigger. Leo sat politely on a chair as a couple of guys and girls came forward with CDs and tickets in hand to be autographed. April began to notice a pattern. The fans of Leo seemed to be more mature and even grown up, asking questions and sharing stories with him, not like the giggling girls Mikey was surrounded by. On the other hand, the small handful of fans that were sitting with Raph seemed tougher and definitely what April might have called "street." Raph was the bad boy of the group and attracted a pretty specific audience. The only one missing was Donnie. April tried to mingle about the room, helping herself to the snacks laid out on the table.

"And who might you be here to see, milady?" Mikey asked and April realized with a start that he was speaking to her.

"Oh, u-um," April stammered, "I-I wanted to see D-Donnie."

"You kidding?" Raph shouted from his corner. The girl who had been trying to engage him in conversation stumbled backwards and landed on the couch. Leo looked at her in concern and then at April.

"The boy-genius finally has a fan?" Raph said in disbelief.

"Come on, Raph, it's not that big a deal," Leo said, "Even Donnie would admit the math had to work in his favor eventually."

This resulted in a chuckle from everyone in the room. April blushed heavily. How could she be the only fan of Donnie?

"Now, hold on, bros," Mikey said, "Donnie has other fans. I've seen them."

"Yeah, usually quiet, nerdy bookworms like him," Raph said, "Not like this hottie here."

April went as red as Raph's mask. She clutched her sweater tighter around her body. A few of the girls began to whisper to each other, casting haughty looks at April.

"Donnie doesn't come to these sort of parties," Leo said, unaware of change in the atmosphere of the room, "It's just not his thing."

"The brainiac is probably holed up on his keyboard somewhere," Raph said with a shrug, "He needs to learn how to live a bit."

"You said it, bro," Mikey agreed, "Put a little "fun" in "fundamental", as in "fundamental healthy pyramid." Going to parties have to be part of that."

"Be fair, though," Leo said, "He gets the best ideas for songs when we have nights like this. Remember our concert last year in Tokyo. The party went on all night and he cranked out three new tunes."

"Which I had to write lyrics for," Raph grumbled, "Just because he's got no life doesn't mean the rest of us should give up ours."

"Sorry, pretty lady," Mikey said, "You can hang out with us though."

April gave a warm smile but felt her heart sink in disappointment. On the pretense of agreeing, April got her pass signed by the three turtles and sat down on the couch. Mikey grinned at her and sat down, putting a friendly arm around her shoulders. The conversations picked up where they left off. Slowly, perhaps due to her years spent alone, April began to feel slightly claustrophic. And her stomach felt sick too. Perhaps the many helpings of noodles from Murakami had not been wise after so much time eating poorly. Feigning the real need to use the restroom, April left the room. A quick trip to the ladies room allowed April not only a chance to breathe away from the sudden closeness in the room, but she could get a decent look at herself in the mirror. April would never call herself a "hottie" as Raph had put it, but she always thought she was pretty. Now, wearing makeup and the dress, she felt much more attractive than usual. Her cheeks turned slightly pink at the thought. She took a damp cloth to her face in an attempt to cool her blush. She cupped her hands and drank some of the water which seemed to ease her stomach. As she left the ladies' room, she was confronted by a few of the girls that had been hanging around Mikey.

"Just who do you think you are?" one girl asked.

"That's 'whom'," April said, "And I'm just a girl."

"Never heard of "just a girl" getting the boys attention so quickly," said a dark haired girl.

"Hey, she's not interested in Mikey, Dellie," a blonde girl wearing dreadlocks, "She said she wanted to see Donnie, so what's the deal?"

"I don't like how she got them so interested in her," Dellie said, "And she's clearly a newbie fan."

"What does my being a 'newbie fan' got to do with anything?" April asked, starting to lose patience.

"Everything, to be honest," said blonde dreadlocks, "The turtle boys don't warm up right away to anyone, except Mikey, but he likes everyone."

"Just stay away from Mikey," Dellie hissed, "Or I will make you regret it." Dellie pushed her hard and April stumbled back against a wall.

It happened so quickly that April couldn't process how, but the next thing she was aware of was Dellie flying across the hall into the other wall as the remaining girls gazed in horror. April froze momentarily as Dellie gave her a look of shock and fear. Then April took off down the hall and out the door. She didn't focus on where she was going, only on getting as far away as possible. What had she done? How had she done that? Finally, she stopped to gasp for breath in one of the empty hallways. Faintly, April could hear music. One of the doors was cracked open slightly and she peeked in. Her heart went hammering wildly and her blood felt like it was suddenly light as air. Donnie said at one of the tables with his laptop and keyboard, playing slowly and experimentally.

"Kanashii hodo hikaridashita …," his voice, singing in Japanese, trailed off as he made a note in his sheet music.

April quickly darted back around the door, her face warming considerably. She was so close to him. And they were both alone; she didn't have to share him with his brothers or the other girls. So, why wasn't she moving to say hello?

"Flat here," he whispered and April heard the scratching of a pencil. A sudden banging in the kitchen caused April to jump. The sudden motion caused her to lose her balance and her back hit the door.

"Come on, seriously, guys?" Donnie said angrily. April began to panic and tried to find a place to hide. Donnie opened the door and April stood stark still, staring into his brown eyes. He blinked at her and smiled.

"I remember you," he said, "You were at the park during our practice the other day." He looked at her more closely, "I saw you outside the Asia Society Museum. That was you, wasn't it?"

April felt frozen in place. She opened her mouth to speak.

"There she is!" a voice shouted. Dellie was at the other end of the hall, pointing her out to two police officers.

"What are you doing out here?" the officer said, "You're one of our VIP visitors. This area isn't cleared!"

April let out a terrified yelp. The officers moved down the hall toward her and one grabbed her shoulder. April's mind filled images of jail, going back into the foster system, back to the house of nightmares. The officer let out a gasp of pain and doubled over. The other officer stared in surprise and grabbed hold of April's shoulders. April gave a terrified shout and sent the two officers sailing through the window and into the lake.

"What just happened?" April whispered. Turning, she gave a horrified look at Donnie, whose eyes were wide with alarm and something else she couldn't name. Then she ran.

April didn't stop running until she was back at her subterranean home. She threw her body onto her bed and began to sob. It was over. She had her chance with Donnie and it was ruined. And she couldn't ever hope to get near him again now. They'd remember what she looked like. They might even be going to the police now with her description. When she thought of the look on Donnie's face, she cried that much harder. April continued to cry until finally, she fell asleep from the exhaustion of it.

Hours later, in the early hours of the morning, April woke up. She had fallen asleep in her mother's clothes, her makeup had most certainly run down her eyes and she was thirsty. She climbed out of bed and changed out of the dress, stowing it safely away in its plastic bag. Pulling on an old nightshirt, she found a bottle of water and poured some into her hands, wiping her face. Perhaps she could visit Murakami again and get cleaned up. Then she would start her search again.

Turning on her desk light, she checked the message board on the website. There was nothing new except an article about Kraang Inc. working to perfect a new device that would "help to ease certain brainwaves in mutants that experts believe cause irrational and dangerous behavior." April made a mental note to watch for more information about the device. It was definitely something that rang true of her father's expertise.

"Down here. I saw something out of place."

April's eyes went wide in alarm. People were coming down the steps. April turned off her light and hurried into the utility room. Closing the door as much as she dared, she slowed her breathing and watched closely through the crack. Two figures were walking through the utility junction, waving flashlights and staring around.

"How could anyone live like this?" one of them asked. The voice sounded slightly familiar.

"Poor thing," the other voice said and April blinked in surprise. It was Mikey. And the first voice belonged to Leo.

"Donnie, are you sure this is the right place?" Mikey called behind him. April saw Donnie come down the stairs and peer around.

"I'm sure," Donnie said, sounding more than a little offended, "The security videos from those two stores showed her running this way and down to this junction."

April squeezed her eyes shut in terror. She hadn't been nearly as careful as she thought when it came to evading people. How much had been caught on film? Had anyone else made the connection to her and where she might live? April began to gather her thoughts and made plans to leave her home for someplace new as soon as she could. Donnie came over beside his brothers and looked over her desk. April realized that her laptop was still open to the website. Raph, too, came over to the group, looking sullen and wearing a scowl.

"Well, if she was here, she's not here now," he said, "She's probably moved on."

"After leaving all her stuff here?" Mikey asked, "She's bound to come back."

"We can wait, Donnie," Leo said, "But have you thought about what you'll do when she shows up? From what you've told me, making her panic isn't a good idea."

"She wasn't trying to hurt anyone," Donnie said, "If we just talk to her, I'm sure she'll come with us. You didn't see into her eyes. She was scared and wanted help."

"Well, I ain't a boy scout," Raph said and turned to leave the station. Leo and Mikey followed after him.

"Donnie, you coming?" Leo called. Donnie turned to look at him and something seemed to pass between them.

"Be right there," Donnie said. Leo nodded and hurried up the steps.

As the other three left, Donnie waved his light around once more in his search.

"Please come out," he said softly, "My brothers and me just want to help you, if we can."

April didn't move. He knew she was there? How?

"I don't know why you're running or who you're looking for," Donnie said again, "But let me help you."

April stood with her back to the wall as Donnie's flashlight swept past the door. How long could she stay hidden? And did she even want to hide? She knew that she would risk a lot trusting in anyone and that the price for help would be high. But she was scared and alone and, something about TMNT, something about Donnie, made her feel safe.

Pushing the door open a bit more, she found her eyes locking with Donnie's. He stood in front of the door, within arms' reach, flashlight shining above her head. He didn't try and pull her out, but just stood still and watched before extending a hand toward her. And without a second thought, April reached out and took it.

To Be Continued.

Kanashii hodo hikaridashita is translated as "light about sad", if you're interested.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. They are the property of Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage Comics and Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman.

Author's Note: It's been awhile. Thank you to those who have given me such kind and encouraging reviews. I'm beginning to realize just how much of a perfectionist I really am when it comes to writing. I really want to give you the very best story from me. I just celebrated my birthday a week ago, and what a hellish week it was. I won't bore you with it though because that's not why you're here. This chapter will be a bit longer than the rest. So, please enjoy.

Chapter 5

"I'm glad to see you again," Donnie said in his soft voice. The hand he held April's in was much warmer than April had expected.

"Are the two officers okay?" April whispered.

"Other than a few bruises and their injured pride, they're fine," Donnie said, "And you're not in any trouble over that. I can honestly say I never saw you lay a hand on them."

April breathed a sigh of relief. Donnie smiled.

"What's your name?"

"April. April O'Neil."

"Nice to finally meet you, April O'Neil," Donnie said.

April felt tears well up in her eyes again and threw herself into Donnie's arms. Donnie was momentarily surprised but soon his arms were wrapped around her. April allowed the feeling of being close to another life envelop her.

"Come with me," Donnie whispered, "Let me, I mean, my brothers and me, help you."

April nodded. Donnie helped her collect her few meager possessions; her laptop, clothes and few bits of food, and lead her out from the utility junction. Once on the streets, April saw that Leo, Mikey and Raph were leaning casually against the wall of a building. They had dressed in street clothes, nothing designer and April noticed that everything they wore was black. Only the different colored masks remained.

"Hey there, pretty lady," Mikey said, grinning broadly.

"We're glad you decided to come out," Leo said.

"You all knew I was there?" April asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah," Mikey said, "Like a ninja do!"

"Ninja?" April asked.

"Questions later, you guys," Raph said. He pushed his body off the wall and jerked his head, "Let's get home."

April felt Donnie take her hand again and lead her towards a large SUV. She climbed into a seat and felt her body start to relax into the soft cushions. Donnie sat beside her as Leo climbed into the driver's seat. Raph and Mikey sat across from her seat, picking up magazines or phones. April didn't know when exactly she fell asleep, but when she awoke, she found herself in a soft bed. It unnerved April momentarily until she realized it was the sensation of clean that surrounded her. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than a hot shower.

"I see that you are awake, young one," April turned to see Splinter coming into room with a tray of food resting on top of a white package. Her stomach gave an extraordinarily loud growl that made April's cheeks flush.

"And hungry as well," Splinter said with a smile. He laid the tray of tea and noodles in broth on her lap. April took a tentative bite, and her body seemed to fill with the warmth of the broth. As much as she wanted to, she took her time, remember the sick feeling she had from the night before.

"My sons are out getting you some appropriate attire," Splinter said. April choked on the noodles and began to cough. Gently, Splinter patted her on the back.

"They're buying me clothes?" April gasped out.

"Just a few items they thought you might prefer while your other garments are being cleaned," Splinter said. He obviously sensed her discomfort and seemed to guess why.

"I sent Miss Langinstein with them," he said, "I felt that having a woman along to buy some of the more personal items would make things easier for you and for my sons."

April smiled and took of drink of her tea. The taste of herbs and honey coated her throat and she felt relaxed and peaceful.

"My sons tell me your name is April O'Neil," Splinter asked, "And that you were living in an abandoned utility junction."

April nodded. Splinter stroked the long thin bear at his rat's chin. April fiddled nervously with the bedclothes.

"I will ask no questions you are unwilling to answer," Splinter said, "You are safe here."

Splinter handed her the white package from under the tray.

"This may be a bit too big for you, my child," Splinter said, "But it should serve you better than the attire you wear now."

April opened up the package and found a creamy yellow yukata printed with pink peony blossoms.

"Sir, this is beautiful," April breathed, "But I can't accept this. It looks very important."

"It belonged to my daughter, Miwa," Splinter said, "She is about your age. I will leave you to dress. If you would like to bathe, the bathroom is through that door. Take as much time as you would like."

April stood up and walked to the door Splinter indicated. Upon opening it, she saw a beautifully designed Japanese style bathroom.

"In my country, you shower first to cleanse yourself and then soak in the bathtub," Splinter said. April began to suspect that Splinter was slightly psychic.

"I understand," April said, "Would you also like me to leave my shoes off?"

"I appreciate your respect," Splinter said, "And yes, if you would not mind."

"Not at all, sir," April said. Splinter nodded and turned to leave.

"Please relax in our home, Miss O'Neil," Splinter said, "And you may call me Splinter."

April enjoyed the bath a great deal. Murakami had told her stories and share cultural interests about Japan with April, but the tiny place he had now would probably not allow the older man the luxury of his bathing rituals. As April soaked in the tub, she thought about Murakami. Perhaps she would call him today and tell him of the events. Maybe she might even be able convince her hosts to allow her friend an opportunity to come over.

"My hosts," April thought. The words caught in her head. The last few times she was hosted had not been pleasant experiences. The first place had been with the Michaels. They were a nice enough family, but April soon realized that instead of a home, she was living more as a nanny and maid for them. They weren't cruel or heartless, but they were caught up in their own lives. April stayed with them a few months before both she and they realized it wasn't a good fit. The second family she lived with, the Mackenzies, wasn't much better. They didn't have any children of their own and spent most nights out with friends at different functions. April had stayed with them the least amount of time after social services discovered they could never reach them at home. The final place was the stuff of nightmares. The Rodahl family seemed to be the typical middle class American family. Mr. and Mrs. Rodahl, along with two children, one barely 6 weeks old, had been gracious enough to April, giving her a room in their livable basement away from the noise of late night crying. But Mr. Rodahl's gracious attitude came with an expectation on his part. April found him one night going through her drawers. He had said he was checking for insects, but he didn't check any part of the rest of the house. Another night, April woke up with the sensation of being watched from the bedroom door. She had asked Mrs. Rodahl if she might have a lock for her room, just to safeguard some items from little hands. The third time, the last time, April had been dressing to go out with some friends she'd made at school. Mrs. Rodahl had taken her children to see their grandmother for the weekend. As she'd been brushing her hair, Mr. Rodahl had come in behind her and tried to kiss her. She remembered his arms trying to overpower her and push her into a corner. April had been unable to scream for help; it had seemed so unreal, like something out of a Lifetime Channel move.

"Come to think of it, I don't know how I managed to push him off me either," April thought. She only knew that she had pushed on his arms and found him falling into the bathtub, cracking his head on the windowsill. April hadn't stayed to see the damage she might have caused. She had grabbed her laptop, a few personal items and toiletries, as well as whatever cash she could find. She even raided Mr. Rodahl's wallet. Then, she ran away.

"I wonder if I did the same thing I did to Dellie and those two officers," April thought. She soaked for a few more minutes, allowing her toes and fingers to wrinkle. Then, she climbed out, dried and dressed in the yukata. This was the most confusing part. It seemed Splinter had been right about it being too big for her. She finally got it closed clumsily and looked in the mirror. She looked much more like a child than her teen years would suggest. April suddenly heard voices out in the bedroom.

"Miss O'Neil, we're back." It was Donnie's voice. April opened the bathroom door and smiled. Donnie wasn't alone, Mikey and Leo had come in as well. They each held a plastic bag of what April could guess would be clothes, shoes and underwear. Mikey took one look at her and began to laugh.

"You look wild!" he crowed. Leo gave his shoulder a rough slap.

"That's no way to treat a guest, Mikey," Leo hissed. But April couldn't help notice his grin either. Donnie grinned at her too, but in a more sympathetic way.

April felt her cheeks burn.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"That's not how you wear a yukata," Mikey said, still laughing.

"It isn't?" April said, looking down at herself.

"It's a very good first attempt," Donnie said, "Mikey here took 3 tries before he got it."

Mikey stuck his tongue out at him.

"Why don't you show her, Donnie?" Leo said, his eyes twinkling.

"What?" April and Donnie shouted together. Clearly it was a very embarrassing idea for both of them. But Leo and Mikey only grinned wider. They put the bags on the bed and left the room. April and Donnie stood quietly beside each other.

"Would you like me to help?" Donnie said after a moment's pause.

April felt nervous. Now that the clothes had been bought, perhaps she would be better off wearing them, at least the underwear. But she longed to stay dressed in the soft flowing garment.

"If you don't mind," April finally said, "Please."

Donnie gave a nervous gulp and nodded. April came forward and lifted up her arms. Donnie began to undo the hastily tied band around her waist.

"Wait!" April cried, "I'm not dressed underneath. I mean, I'm in underwear."

Donnie's eyes widened. His teenage mind had registered that thought quite quickly. But he was also a gentleman, err, turtle.

"I'll close my eyes," Donnie said.

"Won't you need to see what you're doing?" April asked.

"I can do a yukata in 43.26 seconds. That's my personal best record."

April laughed. Donnie shut his eyes as the band slipped free and the yukata folds fell open. April watched as he straightened the shoulders, pulled the front folds forward into position and folded them neatly over each other. He picked up the belt again and wrapped it around her waist, lifting the layers of fabric in and around her front and back. At last, Donnie stepped back and opened his eyes. Whatever he saw in April caused his eyes to blink twice and stare admiringly at her.

"Do I look silly?" April said with a blush. Donnie shook his head.

"You look amazing."

He took her over to the mirror and April saw that the yukata looked much more like she'd seen in pictures. And with her red hair down around her shoulders, the reflection showed a much more attractive image than the one she'd seen in the bathroom mirror at the Boathouse.

"Come with me," Donnie said and lead her out of the bedroom. April followed, feeling a little heavier in the fabric than she might normally have done in her regular clothes. As they came around the hall corner, April saw the large open room that was the living area of TMNT. Leo was talking with Splinter at the breakfast counter while Raph and Mikey sat on the couch, playing some violent first-person shooter game.

"Wow," said Leo, "You look lovely."

"Yeah, you clean up real good," Raph said, distractedly, "Oh, don't you even think about it Mikey."

"Ain't nothing but a thang, brah," Mikey said as he shot his last enemy and raced toward the goal.

"April, I am pleased to see that the yukata fits you so well," Splinter said, "Did you have much trouble putting it on?"

"A little trouble, Splinter," April said, "But Donnie helped me get it figured out."

Donnie gave a nervous giggle.

"New record!" Mikey said. The screen displayed the top score on one half of the screen while the other half showed a twitching and bloody CGI image of a fallen soldier.

"This bites!" Raph shouted.

"Pay up, dude," Mikey said, "Pizza with cheddar, onions and walnuts, deep dish style."

"I'll 'deep dish' you, Mikey," Raph said and lunged at Mikey. Mikey laughed and took off at a run while Raph chased after him, yelling about "distracting women" and "shell-bending."

"April, would you like some more to eat?" Donnie asked, "We've got pizza here. But maybe you'd rather not eat something so heavy right away."

Truthfully, April wanted to eat pizza. It had been so long since she'd had any, but she knew her stomach wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I'll stick to tea and broth for now," April said, "But I still don't understand why you're going through all this to help me. I'm a total stranger to you."

Leo and Splinter looked at each other and then at Donnie.

"It's Donnie's call," Leo said, "This was his idea to help you out."

"Thanks a lot, Leo," Donnie muttered. But he sighed and lead April to sit on the couch.

"When I saw you do what you did to those officers," Donnie said, "I had no idea what to think, but you looked so lost. When you took off, I decided to follow you. Not sure why, but I just wanted to make sure you go home okay. Except, you didn't go to the home I expected. And when I saw the stuff on your laptop, it just felt that much more important to find you and help."

April nodded.

"April, I don't know how much you can or are willing to share with us," Donnie continued, "But I want you to know that we all want to help. Will you trust us?"

"If I didn't trust you, I never would have come with you," April said, "But I should tell you my story first, before you decide if you want to help me."

"Then let us all join together," Splinter said, "And we will listen to your tale."

April spent the better part of the morning telling them everything about what had happened in her life: the loss of her father, the foster homes, moving to the sewers and how she'd discovered their music. They all listened quietly and patiently, asking only one or two questions.

"If you're Dad's gone," Mikey asked, "Why not stay with your mom?"

"My mom died when I was a baby," April said, "I barely remember her."

"Kraang Inc. is responsible for mutants having the right treatments when mutations get ugly," Raph said, "Why do you think they'd care two bits about your dad?"

"My dad is a psychologist, but also an expert in brain activity and cerebral therapy," April said, "Some of the projects and advanced treatments and procedures Kraang Inc. has come up with have Dad's skills written all over them."

April finished telling her story, not wanting to share much about her mission to take Kraang Inc. down.

"The four of us never had any issues with mutations getting unstable," Leo said, "But we've seen and known people that have."

"I'm not going to deny that they've done a lot of helpful things," April said, "But the way they've been able to avoid any inquiries from authorities and other government inquisitions tells me it's at too high an expense."

No one said anything for a moment. Finally Donnie stood up. He was staring out the window with a look that April had seen her father wear more than once: the far-off visionary look.

"Let's check it out," Donnie said at last.

"Donnie, let's think about this," Leo said, "We don't have much proof to go on and it's the word of just one girl."

"One girl who can catapult armed officers out a window," Donnie said, "Leo, I know you're our leader, but is it really going to hurt anyone just to check it out?"

"We're musicians, Donnie," Raph said, "We can't just bust into any company we want and start asking questions. Although the idea does sound good." Raph squeezed his knuckles.

"But we're also ninja," Donnie said, "And we've got skills and resources regular law enforcement doesn't have."

"That's the second time you've said that," April said, "What do you mean you're ninja."

"That's a story that I will tell," Splinter said, "Before my mutation, I was Hamato Yoshi, a teacher and leader of the Hamato Clan, a clan of ninja, in Japan. My clan and another ninja clan called The Foot feuded with each other for many centuries. The head of the Foot clan, Oroku Saiki, destroyed my home and family, leaving my infant daughter and myself to die in the fire. We were able to escape and we came to New York to start over. The art of the ninja is the legacy I pass onto my children, but it can no longer be the whole of their existence. My sons are talented musicians and have used the opportunities given to them within this country to pursue and achieve their dreams."

"But we uphold our family legacy," Leo said, "We're rebuilding the Hamato Clan, but, I guess it's like the royals in other countries; we still have to work and earn money."

"We just earn money through super awesome music!" Mikey said, strumming an air guitar. His momentary distraction allowed Raph to tackle him to the ground.

"Get off me!" Mikey squealed.

"Say it," Raph wheedled, digging his knuckles into his little brother's head.

"Fine, 'Raphael is all wise and powerful and he's better than me in every possible way', now let me up!" Mikey whined.

Raph complied and Mikey blew a raspberry at him.

"Miss O'Neil," said Leo, "If you would, we'd like you to stay with us."

April blinked in surprise. It was one thing to come for a day, but to stay permanently? And in a house full of teenage boys? Granted, they were mutants and Turtles, but still boys.

"We have an extra room available," Donnie said quickly, as if sensing her hesitance.

"I want to contribute in some way," April said, "Put me to work at the concerts, or I'll clean up the place. I'm not going to freeload."

The boys looked at each other and smiled.

"That seems fair," Leo said. He reached out a hand toward April, "Deal then?"

April smiled and shook his hand.

"Deal."

"Aww, yeeah," Mikey cheered, "This is gonna be off the chain!"

Mikey grabbed April's hand and pulled her along behind him.

"I'll show you around the place, sis," Mikey said and April blushed. She looked back and saw the other three Turtles and Splinter smiling warmly. Mikey could be trusted to behave himself. April smiled and let Mikey lead her on the tour.

Donnie sat beside April in their large SUV. They were on their way back to the bandshell for a few more public encounters. She was laughing with Mikey and Donnie could think of no sweeter sound he had ever heard. April had also removed the yukata and changed into some of the clothes they had procured for her: a comfortable pair of jeans, a yellow sweater and bright yellow sneakers. The yellow sweater hung provocatively off one shoulder, exposing her pale skin and the strap of the camisole underneath. The sweater had been one Mikey had chosen and Donnie, although with some annoyance, appreciated his younger brother's choice. Mikey was currently sharing a story about a training session that resulted in Leo and Raph getting tangled in a grappling hook. Leo and Raph were glowering at Mikey, but said nothing. They also seemed to be enjoying listening to April laugh.

"Oh, and wait until you hear this one about Donnie," Mikey began to giggle. Donnie felt his cheeks flush and he slapped a hand over Mikey's mouth.

"Yes, uh, thank you Mikey," Donnie interrupted. "Oh, look, we're here."

"It's only a photo shoot this evening and a few public appearances," Leo said, "Nothing stressful or anything. Are you sure you want to try and help with some of the work. It's a lot of heavy lifting."

"I'll do whatever I can to help," April said, "I'm not bad with electronics. And I did a lot of theater tech when I went to school, so I'm not clueless."

"We'll introduce you to the guy behind most of our stage setup," Raph said, "He's got more skills than 3 roadies."

"Too bad his head is as thick as 3 guys," Donnie muttered.

"Don't be a jerk," Raph said grumpily, "We've never found anyone as good as running that stage crew, or as fast, as Casey Jones."

"Donnie doesn't like Casey," Mikey explained, "It's a "nerd" vs. "jock" thing."

"No, it's a "he used one of my spare dimmers into a hockey puck" thing," Donnie said with a scowl.

April followed Mikey out of the car, giving Donnie a curious look. What kind of person was this Casey? And was it going to be safe to be around him?

"Casey sounds a bit wild," April said to Donnie, "Is he really someone to trust?"

Donnie looked thoughtful for a moment, as though waging a silent battle in his head.

"He is a good guy," Donnie said at length, "He's just got a lot of energy with no place to put it."

"Yo, Casey!" Raph called out to the stage. A tall, skinny teen, probably around the same age as the rest of them, turned his head. He had long black hair pulled back by a black bandana. A few cuts and a considerable gap in his teeth marked up what was otherwise a handsome and clever face.

"Raph, 'sup, my brother," Casey shouted cheerfully. He jumped from the stage as the group arrived and pounded into Raph's fist.

"Just about done," Casey said, looking back at the activity on stage, "Yo, Timothy, move those cables off stage."

A chubby man, maybe a college student dressed in a green jumpsuit, scurried clumsily up the steps and picked up the cables. As he did, April clutched her head at a sudden wave of pain. A shuttering clunking sound overhead was the only warning anyone had before a batten collapsed onto the stage, narrowly missing Timothy as he fell backwards off the stage and onto the ground.

"Timothy!" Donnie shouted and hurried over, "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Timothy shouted, "The cables weren't attached to anything, I swear!"

"Take it easy," Donnie said, patting Timothy kindly on the shoulder but with an air of long-suffering patience.

"Dude," Mikey said from the stage, "These lights are covered with wax. They're all bent up."

"The beams must have given way with the extra weight," Leo said, "But where did all the wax come from?"

"April? What's wrong?" Donnie said as he saw April fall to her knees. April clutched her head as wave after wave of some unnamable force hit her. Suddenly, she stared wildly up at the stage.

"Look out!" she screamed. A crash of equipment erupted from backstage as two security officers were thrown out onto the lawn. All eyes stared as a something huge and dripping crawled to the front of the stage. April felt sick. It stood a little more than 6 feet high and looked nearly as long. The body was little more than a twisted, melting ball of wax. The empty eye sockets and mouth reminded April of a jack o' lantern. Only a faint glow from the eyes left April with any impression of awareness beyond the growling gurgle coming from the open vacant mouth.

"April, get back to the car," Leo shouted. April looked over as Leo pulled a pair of blades from the inside of his shirt. In lightning fast time, April saw Mikey and Raph also pull out weapons. Donnie was herding away onlookers and carrying a long wooden staff.

"Mikey, Raph, take left and right," Leo said, "Try and keep him away from the rest of the equipment. We don't need any fires breaking out."

"Which way are you going?" Mikey asked.

"Well, somebody's got to take the middle," Leo said, "Go!"

April ducked as the wax creature launched another pile of equipment over her head.

"Help me!" it cried. April stared in horror as the Turtles charged it.

"Goongala!" Casey had joined the fight, swinging a hockey stick and a baseball bat at the creatures head. The creature lobbed a ball of hot wax at Casey, which he narrowly avoided

"April, get down!" Donnie shouted. April rolled out of the way and into Donnie's plastron. She looked up at him in confused fear.

"Help me!" she heard the creature shout again.

"It wants help," April called to the other Turtles, "Listen to it."

"Turtlewax is just roaring at us," Mikey said back, swinging one of his weapons, which April now recognized as nunchakus.

"Turtlewax?" Raph asked.

"Well, he's made of wax," Mikey explained, "And he's trying to whack us Turtles off, so I figured-."

"Okay, thank you," Leo interrupted. He looked back in April's direction.

"Donnie, get April back to the car and try to think of something, AH!" Leo said but let out a shout of pain as a hot mass of wax caught him around the middle and plastered him to the wall. Raph and Mikey shouted and attacked in tandem, with Casey skating around on inlines at the creature's base.

"Donnie, please," April said, "I know I'm not imagining this. You have to let me help."

Donnie looked at her uncertainly. He didn't ignore Leo's orders, especially when it came to protecting people. But he also knew that his brothers needed his help. Finally, with clenched teeth, he positioned his staff.

"You will stay behind me," Donnie said, "And you don't move until I give the word."

April and Donnie hurried on stage as Mikey and Raph attempted another swinging kick and punch at what might have been the creature's middle. Donnie pressed one end of his staff and a sharp blade popped out. He began to pry at the wax holding a struggling Leo in place. Mikey hit the floor beneath him.

"This is crazy," Mike said, "It's like one of my comic books come to life."

"It's obviously another mutant," Donnie said, "Its behavior is like the mutants were acting 15 years ago. It's out of control."

April watched as Casey and Raph swung harder as the creature began to approach them. As though it were knocking aside two flies, Raph and Casey went sprawling into the instruments.

"Get out of here," Leo said, "Take Mikey and April and go!" But Donnie wasn't listening; he watched April like a cat.

April was walking forward, her wide blue eyes so constricted that she seemed to have no pupils. The mutant stood still, staring back at her. April seemed to be listening to it.

"We don't want to hurt you," she said softly, "But you attacked us. You could have hurt someone. This isn't how you get help."

The mutant growled out something to April as the Turtles and Casey watched.

"What's going on?" Raph said. He dug his sais into the wax, twisting and turning the mess until Leo was finally free.

"I think she's talking to it," Donnie said, "And it seems to understand."

"I don't know what we can do to help," April said, "But you have to stop attacking us first. And you'll have to go someplace safe. Can you do that?"

The mutant grumbled again and seemed to nod. And April believed it.

"It won't attack anymore," she said, "And it will let you take it wherever you need to take it."

The Turtles looked at each other in surprise.

"Casey, call the police," Leo said, "Tell them no guns and to be ready for a peaceful escort."

"Mount Sinai Hospital on 98th might be able to accommodate this one," Donnie said, "They've updated their mutant needs wing recently."

April reached out tentatively and touched the mutant's form. The wax was warm, but not scalding. It had a soft consistency that April associated with nail salons. And its voice in her head was more relaxed now, leaving April without any pain or sense of fear.

It was about 20 minutes later that April and the Turtles were watching the police lead the mutant to a large truck. The mutant gave one last look t them and April waved at him. When he was finally driving away, April felt her body shaking as the adrenaline began to ebb.

"April, how did you know what to do?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," April replied, stilling shaking and starting to feel waves of dizziness come over her, "Sometimes I get these feelings about things. The last time it happened was when I managed to get to that utility junction without anyone seeing me. I knew where people were watching and listening and just, I don't know, avoided them."

"Are you some kind of pah-sycho?" Mikey asked. Raph promptly smacked him on the head.

"The word you want is "psychic", Mikey," Donnie said, "And just because she has extra sensitive-."

April didn't hear the rest. Her body finally collapsed and she felt Donnie's arms wrap around her protectively before she slipped into peaceful, quiet darkness.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They are the property of Nickelodeon, Mirage, Viacom, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.

Author's Note: You, my readers, are very patient and understanding, as well as ridiculously complimentary of my little project here. I want to thank all my reviewers for the wonderfully kind things you've told me. I'm happy that my story is touching so many people so deeply. A few changes in my life; I've really gotten a new job. It's a full time position, which is good. It shouldn't interfere too much with my writing, but if delays happen at longer intervals, it's because I'm getting into the swing of this new job. Also…I can't draw. I can see the picture in my head but something gets lost in translation between my brain and my hand. If anyone can or knows someone who could help me create a cover art for this story, let me know. Okay, enough of my boring little life. Enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 6

Winnie the Pooh was stuck in the honey tree again; April could hear the buzzing swarm around him as she climbed the tree.

"Don't worry, Pooh Bear," April called up the tree, "I'll get you down."

The muffled slurping of honey was the only response. As April climbed through the branches, she felt the honey and wax from the hive. It seemed to cover more and more of her next steps up. The wax felt hot on her skin and made things difficult to grab. The wax began to run out faster and faster until it became a face with a wide gaping mouth. April covered her head and felt her body falling.

"April," Donnie whispered, "Wake up, it's just a bad dream."

April's eyes snapped open. She was inside the car. No wax monster, not Winnie the Pooh; the buzzing sound she had thought to be a swarm of bees was only in her own head. A damp rag was warm on her head. She sat up slowly and looked around her. Leo and Raph were standing outside the van; Leo was on the phone, glancing at her while Raph sat in the front seat. She could see Casey off in the distance, explaining things to the officers and security in the park.

"Are you okay?" Donnie asked. He looked a very pale green.

"I'm fine," April said, "What happened?"

"You-You fainted," Donnie said. April suspected there was more he wasn't saying.

"And you weren't b-breathing," Mikey said. April noticed him curled up behind her. He looked unusually serious.

"Are you prone to fainting spells like this?" Donnie asked. He was rummaging through a red tool kit that contained medical tools. April blinked in surprise.

"I-I don't think I've ever fainted," April said, "It must have been the pain in my head after confronting that mutant. But I haven't had pain like that ever. Not even when I was a kid."

"Pain?" Leo asked, "Donnie, did she say pain in her head?"

"Leo, we don't need an ambulance," Donnie said.

"A person stops breathing and you aren't worried?" Leo asked, "We're taking April to a hospital."

"No!" April said quickly, "It wasn't any big deal. I'm fine, please don't call anyone."

"April," Donnie said, "We really shouldn't let this alone."

"Please," April said pleadingly. Donnie's brown eyes locked with her blue ones and he sighed.

"Put it down, Leo," Donnie said, "Tell them we've got help already."

Leo opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it. He ended the call.

"Okay, April," Leo said, "You want to tell us more about this?"

April sighed. She hadn't thought about this in years. But there was no reason to think about it before now.

"I used to get awful headaches when I was little," April said, "My dad said when I was a baby I would wake up screaming from the pain. He and my mother took me to the hospital nearly every night because the pain would be so bad. Doctors and nurses started to think my parents were just seeking attention. But it was no big deal. Some kids get chicken pox, the flu; I got massive headaches. But I grew out of them. I haven't had a headache that bad since…since my mother died."

Donnie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed. April felt slightly better.

"So, for whatever reason," Raph said, "You're getting headaches again."

"I guess so," April said, "But this was worse than I remembered."

"When did your mother die?" Donnie asked softly.

"About 13 years ago," April said, "I was 3. My dad never told me about what happened."

"13 years ago?" Leo asked, "That's interesting."

"What's 'interesting', Leo?" Raph asked.

"The mutant who attacked us," Leo said, "I went back and looked up information. It turns out there were some similar incidents 13 years ago. Mutants attacking for no reason, like they did before Kraang Inc. created the serums and everything."

Leo pulled up the story and everyone read.

'_Isolated Incidents of Mutant Mayhem'_

"_Authorities responded last night as various mutant individuals began to exhibit out of control behavior towards each other and towards humans. The incidents were restricted to the areas outside Manhattan, in the greater Long Island area. Police and emergency responders were able to contain the chaos until, for no apparent reason, the behavior returned to normal. Mutant and human eyewitnesses reported that attacking mutants seemed to be in a daze and confused state after attacking. Several wounded were reported and one casualty, whose identity is being withheld at this time."_

"Donnie, do you think something like is happening again?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Donnie replied, "The other stories associated with that night talk about the causes, symptoms, things like that. It's mostly Kraang Inc. research findings. All the mutants had the same descriptions: irritability or anger, lack of ability to communicate…"

"Maybe Mikey will pick up a bit of that," Raph said.

"Hey!" Mikey said.

"This isn't just 'not talking', Raph," Donnie said, "It's lack of any sense of sentience. It would be like we had turned into normal turtles."

April felt a cold shiver run over her at the thought. The mutant had been mindless and out of control.

"But then how could I do whatever I did?" she asked aloud.

"I don't know," Donnie said, "But I think I may know someone who could help us find out."

"Dude, not Speckman," Mikey groaned, "That guy is on a seriously lean mixture."

"It's Stockman," Donnie said irritably, "And he's one of the best neurobiologists in the state."

"But he is totally crazy, Donnie," Raph said, "Even you have to admit that."

"He's eccentric," Donnie said, "But all geniuses are."

"You're not, dude," Mikey said. Donnie rolled his eyes, smiled.

Casey came back to the group. April took note with pleasure that he also looked unhurt. More than just unhurt, he looked thrilled with the excitement he'd been faced with.

"Officers are actually taking Turtlewax to Manhattan Psychiatric," Casey said, "And the press wants to know if you guys are going to continue the photo shoot."

"We'll reschedule," Leo said, "I'll go and make a statement. Raph and Mikey, you head back home and see what you can dig up as far as more about those incidents 13 years ago. Get Irma's help if you need it."

Leo looked at Donnie and nodded. Then he followed Casey over to the group of reporters.

"April, will you come with me?" Donnie asked. April nodded.

"We'll take the car," Raph said, "And drop you both off on the way."

"Where are we going exactly?" she asked.

"To see a man who might be able to tell us a bit about your mind," Donnie said.

The lab was run down, cracking and collapsed in places, but lights were on in the lower floors.

"Contact us if you need anything," Raph said, "We'll be researching with Irma." The tone of his voice and face clearly showed he equated such a project with watching grass grow while making sure paint was drying.

"Come on, dude," Mikey said cheerfully, "We'll get pizza on the way. You still owe me."

April climbed out of the car to get a better look at the lab.

"Donnie," Raph said and pulled him closer to whisper, "Whatever you think you might be feeling, don't let it cloud your judgment."

"W-What?" Donnie spluttered, "What…I-I mean, how…"

"Little brother," Raph said, "You're not the crowd pleaser the rest of us are. You're too honest and I don't want you to let that honestly put you someplace you aren't ready to go."

"It's not like that, Raph," Donnie said, "April wants…she needs my help."

"And you want nothing more?" Raph asked knowingly.

Donnie couldn't answer. He looked over at April who was waiting.

"We'll be careful," Donnie said, "Let us know if you find anything big."

They both knew the conversation wasn't over, but it would pause here.

"Let's go, Mikey," Raph said."

"Hey Raph, can I drive?" Mikey asked.

"No," Raph and Donnie said together. Mikey stuck his tongue out at both his brothers, which earned him a smack on the head from Raph. They closed the door and hurried off.

"Mikey doesn't drive?"

"So who is this Stockman?" April asked, looking again at the grumbling lab building.

"Dr. Baxter Stockman," Donnie said, "He is, or was, a genius in the field of neuroscience and neurobiology. But about 15 years ago, he was mutated. The scientific community sent him to work here because of…well, lots of reasons."

April wanted to ask more, but as they swung open the front door, the "reasons" became perfectly obvious. Piles of rotting garbage oozing with acid littered the hallway. April covered her mouth and nose, trying to decide what the bigger priority was: breathing or not vomiting.

"This is disgusting," April wheezed. Glancing up at Donnie, she saw he was pinching his nose.

"Only out here" he honked, "Once we get in the lab, it'll be better. He still is a scientist and a clean room is a clean room."

"Clean" was a gross understatement. The room was sterilized within an inch of its aluminum-sided life. April found the scent of bleach and other cleaning chemicals less sickening than the smells of the entrance, but now her nose felt like it was burning from the inside out.

"Dr. Stockman," Donnie called, "It's me. Donnie. Are you in?"

"Where elzzzze would I be?" buzzed a voice.

April felt every nightmare and horror movie monster scare sweep over her as she bit back a scream. Unconsciously, she clutched Donnie's arm. Baxter Stockman was a fly. A giant, brown and oily creature, with one arm was normal looking, at least ending in a hand. But his other arm ended in a pincher. His large wings shimmered, like oil on a driveway. On his head was a spiky mass that April supposed was hair.

"Donnie, my young friend," Stockman said, "Itzzzz good to zzzzzsee you again."

"I'm glad to see you too, Dr. Stockman," Donnie said. The fly buzzed a few feet off the ground and over to greet them. The wide, bulb-like green eyes focused on April and she clutched Donnie's arm tighter. Seeing him closer, she could spot his mouth between his eyes. It was triangular, with pincers on either side and, to April's horror, the mouth still contained human teeth. Comically, he had a mustached over his mouth that was twitching as he twitched.

"And izzzzz this young lady a friend of yourzzzz," Stockman asked. The eyes blinked at her and the mustache twitched up, giving April the sense he was smiling.

"This is my friend April," Donnie said, "We were wondering if we could impose upon you for a few hours."

"Of courzzzze," Stockman said, "How can I help?"

"We need to run some tests," Donnie said, "April has shown some…unique abilities."

"I have a MRI machine," Stockman said, "It comezzzz in handy when trying to research various diseased and expired tissue the scientific community sendzzzzz me."

April felt Donnie's fingers take hold of her hand and he gave her one of his gentle smiles. April relaxed and they followed after Stockman.

The machine was old, but certainly better than nothing.

"Juzzzt lay here, if you would," Stockman said, "Be as still as possible."

"Do I have to hold my breath?" April asked, remembering a story from a school friend who'd undergone such a scan.

"Not for this," Stockman said, "Only abdominal scans require you to hold your breath."

April lay down on the machine and held as still as possible. She felt Donnie give her fingers a comforting squeeze before leaving the room with Stockman. April felt a momentary pang of loneliness as she heard the machine began to whir and thrum. As she lay there, she began to wonder just what she would do with what they learned today. Would it change how Donnie saw her? Should she really care? Her mission to find her father still hadn't changed and that was the priority over everything right now. The idea of developing feelings for anyone, human or mutant, was ridiculous at this point.

"Mizzzz April," Stockman said, "You need to keep zzzzzstill. Fidgeting like this will not help us get a clear zzzzscan."

April froze again. Yes, she needed to focus on this task, learning whatever it meant. She already had the promise of help from TMNT and she was going to take it. And leave her feelings for Donnie behind.

"All zzzset," Stockman said, "Give me about 30 minutes to go over my findings. We'll zzzzsee if further testing izzz required."

Donnie came back in and helped April sit up.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?"

"Nope," April said, "Is it normal to feel thirsty after a scan though?"

"I'll get you some water," Donnie said. April followed him out of the room into Stockman's office. A pitcher of water was there, but it was fizzing slightly and had a green tinge. April shivered.

"Actually, I think I can wait," April said.

"There's a machine down the hall," Donnie said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You don't have to go to all that trouble," April said, "I'll be okay."

Donnie gave a gap-toothed grin and shut the door.

"Where izzzz Donnie off to?" Stockman said, coming through the other door.

"Just looking for some water," April said, "I was feeling a little thirsty."

"I have zzzzsome water here," Stockman said, holding up a cold and, thankfully, clear glass of water. April took it gratefully and drank.

"Oh, thank you," she breathed, "That's much better."

"Good," Stockman said, "Your results zzzzzshow your cerebrum to be in perfect health. There are two factors which I would like to test. One, you seem to be putting out a great deal of zzzzzzserotonin, a chemical in the brain that controls mood. It's almost as though you are projecting it."

"Projecting a brain chemical?" April asked, "That sounds a bit like telepathy."

"It's not unusual," Stockman, "Many people have certain zzzzzskills that can be conceived as a "zzzzsixth sense", but it's often just hypersensitivity. In your case, your brain seems to be outputting that zzzzzsensitivity towards people."

April felt herself growing heavy. Almost sleepy.

"The other factor is a great deal of activity in your frontal cortex," Stockman said, "I want to test a theory that is currently being researched by some of my associates in Japan."

April sank to her knees. She looked at the empty glass.

"What did you do?" April asked.

"It's only a mild sedative," Stockman said, "Nothing lasting. But it's going to make it easier for me to test my theories. But first thingzzzzzz first."

Stockman buzzed over to the door and locked it. Then, he picked April up and carried her back out to the lab. April struggled weakly.

"If my tests prove correct, there are a great many scientific companies who'll be interested in you," Stockman said.

"Kraang Inc.," April said automatically.

"For zzzzstarters," Stockman said.

They entered a smaller lab and Stockman lay April on an examination table. He strapped her wrists down and then her ankles. The room was deathly cold and April, unable to move her heavy limbs, shivered. She saw Stockman writing in a notebook.

"The first test," Stockman said, "I want you to try to convince me to let you go."

April looked at Stockman. She thought about what had gone through her mind as she faced that wax mutant. Sadness, loss, anger, confusion and pain filled her mind from that creature and now from Stockman. Despite her terror and her feeling of weakness, she made her mind calm and reached out.

"Let me go," April pleaded. Even if she hadn't been a command, she knew it might work.

Stockman gave a twitch and a shudder.

"Please, Dr. Stockman," April said, "This isn't what you do. You're a scientist. Gaining the knowledge should be enough. Let me go."

Stockman shuddered again. His huge green eyes blinked rapidly.

"I don't know why I can do this," April said, "But I know it's not meant for anybody to use, especially Kraang."

The eyes blinked again and April thought she saw a glimmer of brown deep within them.

"Please," April whispered, staring into those depths, "Let me go."

Stockman raised his hand toward her straps and stopped as he glanced at his notebook.

"Very good," Stockman said, "I see I was right to write down a warning."

April felt all strength leave her and she sank into the table. She had been so close.

"A very successful test," Stockman said, "One I'll be willing to further explore. Now, let's see what your frontal cortex does."

"Donnie," April whispered weakly.

"Donnie can't help you," Stockman said, "A brilliant mind and an astute student of the mind and the sciences. But a warrior? No chance."

The sound of glass shattering and wood splintering erupted in the room and Donnie was in the doorway. He held the long wooden staff in his hands, ready to drive it into Stockman's head.

"Get away from April," he said. His voice was quiet, not the softness April knew but a cold and deadly quiet that caused Stockman to buzz worriedly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Stockman said.

"Coming to a rather shocking conclusion about you," Donnie said, "Now let her go."

"No!" Stockman buzzed loudly, "Can't you see what medical use she could be."

"Sorry, Stockman," Donnie said in the same deadly tone, "I think I want a second opinion."

Donnie swung his staff down and then began to twirl it with the rapidity of a plane propeller. April could barely hold her head upright. Stockman tried to fight back but couldn't keep up. Finally, he resorted to spiting acid at Donnie, who dodged neatly. A hard swing sent Stockman flying against a wall. Donnie took the chance and undid the straps holding April to the exam table. The fly picked up a nearby glass magnifier and charged at Donnie. Donnie squeezed his staff and a metal blade appeared at one end. It sliced the metal handle of the magnifier and Donnie kicked out, sending Stockman back to the wall.

"You were my friend," Donnie said, "My scientific mentor. Why would you do this?"

"Because I want my old life back!" Stockman screeched, "I want to be around my colleaguezzzz and study amongst civilized people! And this girl will give me that chance I deserve!"

Stockman charged at Donnie. Quickly, he picked April up and jumped over Stockman, flipping through the air as Stockman missed them and crashed into a cabinet against the wall. He gave one wheezing buzz and collapsed unconscious.

"April," Donnie said, "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

April slowly shook her head.

"He drugged me with something," April said, "I can barely move."

Donnie hugged her gently and April sighed.

"I'm going to get you back home," Donnie said, "But the way may be a little…unorthodox. Can you ride on my back?"

April squeezed her hands and nodded. Donnie slipped her over his shell and April locked her hands around his shoulders. Donnie then slipped his staff under her knees and carried her out the door. April watched in amazement as Donnie vaulted the fire escapes and onto the building rooftops. Then, he ran, jumping through the air, from building to building. April felt the exhaustion clinging even more tightly to her body and mind and she began to feel giddy over it. If this was what it was like to get drunk, she didn't know if she liked the idea.

"Donnie," April said, "Talk to me. I need to stay focused."

"Okay," Donnie said, sounding unsure, "Ask me anything."

"What is your staff?"

"It's a bo-staff," Donnie said, "Usually just called a bō. It's a traditional weapon used in martial arts. My brothers and I all have traditional weapons."

"I recognized Mikey's nunchakus," April said, "What about the other two?"

"Leo has katanas and Raph has sais," Donnie said, "Master Splinter says that our weapons choose us because they're an extension of who we are."

"And you have the bō?"

"Master Splinter always said it's because there is so much wood in me," Donnie said, "But I needed to balance that out, so I added the steel blade into my bō."

"Balance," April said. She allowed Donnie to go into a lesson about his study of bojitsu. What balance was in her life? She had become consumed by the search for her father, accepted the loneliness and isolation that came from having no home and no one to trust. But she was letting down her walls around Donnie and it scared her. The one moment at the concert that caused April to feel the sensation of being "in love" with Donnie was all well and good, but she barely knew him. They were all but strangers. But the drug in her system left her with a new feeling of vulnerability that she wasn't sure she could, or even wanted to fight.

Donnie landed on the balcony of their home. April only noticed now just how high above the streets they were.

"Mikey left this part of the tour out," April said, feeling lightheaded and even giddier than before.

"I'll give you a better tour later," Donnie said, "But right now, let's get you into bed. I mean, I'll put you in your bed and I'll be in my bed."

April heard the stuttering and laughed. It wasn't her usual laugh, but a soft one, usually one she reserved for late night conversations with friends or when she was extremely nervous around a boy.

"I knew what you meant," April said. She slid off Donnie's shell and her legs collapsed underneath her. Donnie was quick to catch her before she hit the floor.

"You'd better lay down," Donnie said.

"You're so sweet to me," April said and then, without any thought or warning, she kissed him.

It was hard to say who was more shocked. Donnie looked mildly alarmed, but April's reflection in his eyes showed her one of equal and suddenly focused fear. What had she done?

"I-I didn't…I'm sorry," April said. She looked at Donnie apologetically and saw something glimmer in his eyes. April felt her cheeks burn as she closed her eyes. As their lips slowly met for the second time, it was with a new awareness that whatever was between them was not going to be ignored anymore.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. They are the property Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage Comics and Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman.

Author's Note: I'm back. Thank you for all the reviews. This being my first story, I'm gauging reactions so as I do more stories, I'll know what works and what doesn't. So reviews really help me. I want to hear whatever you have to say, even if you want to give me suggestions about improvement; all I ask is that you be polite and communicate in a way that you would want someone to talk to you. A few more characters this chapter that you'll recognize. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

A cool breeze ruffled in April's loose hair as she felt Donnie's arms pull her tighter to him. April's nerves were alive and firing, each sensation amplified drastically. Every touch of Donnie's hands and the warmth of his lips against hers was enough to make her feel drugged again. At last, Donnie broke away and he blushed guiltily.

"I think we need to stop," Donnie said. April started. Only a hit by a bus would have jarred her more.

"We need to talk before we do anything else," he continued.

"Talk?" April said, "You want to talk? Now? Why?"

"Simple," Donnie said, "It'll keep me from doing something we'll both regret. Your inhibitions might be gone, but mine aren't. I want to talk about…whatever this thing is between us."

April stared dumbfounded. Did a 15 year old boy really want to talk instead of…do other things?

"Okay," April said, "So, what should I say?"

"How about we start with your favorite color?" Donnie asked.

April blushed.

"Green," she whispered. Donnie grinned.

"I happen to like yellow," he said sweetly. April blushed hotter.

"Okay, my turn then," April said, "How did you meet Stockman?"

April watched Donnie give a frown. It was too fresh an incident, she knew. The terror hadn't left her mind of being helpless, but she had to know.

"He was my intern supervisor," Donnie said, "It was part of completing my biology and neurobiology degrees."

"How many degrees do you have?" April asked, obviously impressed.

"A few," Donnie said, "I've studied in the fields of technology and engineering, chemistry and biology, mathematics, metallurgy and, of course, music."

"That's a bit more than what most would call, 'a few'," April said, "But I'm impressed. You must be some one of those "beautiful minds" genius types."

"Not really," Donnie said, "But I got my first degree at 12 years old."

"And you're fifteen?" April said.

"Well, roughly, maybe a bit older," Donnie said, "We're not exactly sure how old we were when we were mutated 15 years ago. And being turtles, it's hard to nail down an age."

"So, you and your brothers," April continued, "Do you all have other talents besides music and…"

"Being ninjas?" Donnie answered, "Well, Mikey's our athlete: skateboard, surfing, lot of extreme sports. Leo prefers quieter pastimes, like politics and debates online. And Raph…would kill me if I told you, so we'll leave it with him doing volunteer work."

"Sounds good," April said, "I did volunteer work at a hospital during school. My dad always encouraged me to step outside my comfort zone."

"Your dad sounds really great," Donnie said.

"Your father is pretty great too," April said, "Splinter must be so proud of all of you."

"He's not the type to say so," Donnie said, "But his actions speak louder than just telling us. It's not easy; losing one family, getting mutated, getting four sons who are also mutants; I couldn't handle that much on my own."

April sat down on the bed and Donnie sat down beside her. She clutched her head.

"It's a lot to take in, I know," Donnie said, "And I know the drug isn't helping. Just take it easy."

"No, that's not it," April said, "It's-I mean, all the things you've…and-and I…"

"I know," Donnie said, "But you don't have to worry. I don't expect anything from you. We can forget what happened just now; it was just from not thinking clearly."

"No, Donnie, that's not the problem," April said. She felt the fog in her brain begin to clear and plowed ahead.

"You and I are different, yes, but there's more to this for me. It's not about you being a turtle, being a mutant, being incredibly smart, talented or some sort of martial artist superhero."

Donnie rolled his eyes in amusement.

"For the first time in years, I feel like I'm part of a family," April said, "I've been alone since I was 13. Before that, I was with complete strangers who had no interest in my life. And before that, it was me and my dad."

"Up until now, I haven't wanted to be around anyone else," April continued, "It was just me. Then, I heard your music and I began to imagine what it would be like to meet you. It was a fantasy. When I listened to you play that day at the park, I was able to live out my dreams a little bit."

"I thought that was you," Donnie whispered. He reached out to stroke her cheek, "And it was you that day outside the Asia Society Museum too."

April nodded.

"That day at the park," April said, "I wanted to stay but I got scared. Not by the guards, but how much I felt everything around me just drift away when I saw you. Even my father felt unimportant."

April stood. Her head was finally clear. She turned to look at him smilingly.

"In that moment, something clicked, but I didn't want to accept it," April said, "Not with my dad missing and my life a wreck. But the night of the concert, when I heard you sing, I knew that…that I-I had l-loved you…"

"From the first moment I saw you," she and Donnie said together. April froze as she looked into his warm brown eyes. They seemed to have turned a burning copper brown and April felt a delicious shiver run down her spine.

"When I came after you, I never thought I could be anything but an animal," Donnie said. He fingered the sleeve of her sweater, "I thought that maybe just being near you was enough. And then, being able to help you find your dad was enough. But when I saw Stockman and what he was doing, I knew how much it meant to have you with me, beyond just being abused and I would…will do anything to keep you safe."

April smiled. His voice sounded so sincere. She didn't think that there was anything Donnie could say that wouldn't be sincere. And she wanted to be sincere too. But the longing look in Donnie's eyes gave her mind a new obstacle course to get through.

"Donnie, I," April began. Donnie pulled her close to him and kissed her again. Without the fogginess from the sedative, April could feel the sensation of his lips and, while they did feel rubbery, they were also warm and soft. April was at a loss as to where she should put her hands until they instinctively slipped around his neck, which allowed Donnie to pull her closer.

It was like being in a dream, having April in his arms, feeling his lips against hers. It was his turn to feel the fog in his brain; a sensation unfamiliar to Donnie, but not at all unwelcome. He felt as though the storm of his thoughts, ideas and desire to learn were finally quiet for the first time in his life. It was such a wonderful feeling that he almost failed to notice April squirming against him. They broke apart and she gave a small gasp.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I forgot about you not being able to hold your breath as long."

April gave a laugh and buried her head against Donnie's plastron. One of Donnie's hands reached up to slip into her hair and let it slip through his fingers.

"Now what happens?" April asked, feeling dreamy in the afterglow of her kiss.

"Now, I think I'm going to get you to bed," Donnie answered.

April looked up at him in wild shock. Donnie looked alarmed for a moment but then smiled.

"I meant, sleep," he said, "I'm impressed how quickly the drug is going through your system, but you should still sleep it off."

"Oh," April said, "Um, right, I knew that." She gave a sheepish smile. Donnie grinned back, the gap between his front teeth clearly visible.

"You did not, etchi," Donnie said. April gave him a puzzled look.

"It means "pervert" in Japanese," Donnie explained, "But in a teasing way."

"You don't think I'm like that though?" April said, "Or a prude?"

"No more than me," Donnie said, "And I intended to keep it that way."

The statement was so incredibly blunt and unexpected that April laughed. Donnie laughed as well.

"Come on," Donnie said, "You've had a long day."

"Donnie, would you stay with me?" April asked, "At least until I fall asleep?"

Donnie looked nervous, seemingly waging an internal battle within his head.

"Yes," Donnie said at last, "I'll stay for as long as you want me to stay, if it's really what you want."

April rubbed her head.

"Headache?" Donnie asked.

"Uh-huh," April said softly, "It just came on."

"That makes sense," Donnie said, "I'll get you something while you get ready for bed."

April nodded and collected the new set of pajamas the boys had bought her and went to shower and change. While she was gone, Donnie pulled back her blankets and went to the kitchen. April let the hot water relax her muscles. The sedative was still wearing off, but she could feel a headache behind her eyes building. When she left the bathroom, Donnie was there with a glass of water and two capsules.

"Pain medication," he said. April took them gratefully. Then she climbed into bed, luxuriating in the cool sheets. She looked at Donnie expectantly as he tucked the sheets around her. Donnie's cheeks reddened as he sat down beside her. April laid her head against the crook of his arm and wrapped her arm around him.

"Just so I know you'll stay," April said. Donnie smiled at her and kissed her again. This time, it was slow and a shiver of anticipation run along April's skin as his mouth moved against hers.

"Does this convince you?" Donnie asked. April nodded. Donnie lowered his mouth again and trailed hot kisses along her jaw and behind her ear. April gave a soft sigh as Donnie slipped his fingers into her hair again. She felt her body give a shiver, either from nerves or anticipation.

"Just sleep," Donnie said quietly, "You're safe."

The scent of Donnie's skin was relaxing and, as April drifted off to sleep, her thoughts filled with rippling ponds, trees and incense.

"What were you thinking?"

The shout startled April into wakefulness. The voices were muffled by the door and she noticed that Donnie was not beside her. April climbed out of bed. She couldn't tell if the sun was up yet. The sky was flat, gray and cold; a feeling of a storm brewing on the horizon. April pulled on a robe and left the room.

"How on earth would I have even thought something like that could happen, Raph?" Donnie's voice came from the other end of the hall. It was calm, but carried a tone that was clearly working hard to keep that calm. As April came to the end of the hall, she tentatively poked her head around the corner. Only Mikey saw her and he gave her an almost imperceptibly shake of his head, clearly trying to say that now was not a good time to make an appearance.

"Stockman knows she's with you," Raph said. He was standing in front of Donnie, arms waving emphatically. Donnie stood solidly against the wall, eyes narrowed at his older brother. Leo and Splinter were sitting on the couch, watching with anxious eyes at the exchange.

"Stockman can't do anything," Donnie said, "He's not exactly high profile voice in the scientific field."

"And what happens if Stockman thinks he can get attention anyway? What about April? She's avoiding being found and what will happen if whoever she's avoiding finds her?"

"All that data is wiped from the system," Donnie said, "Security footage, lab notes; he just has the hand written notes and that won't show much for his experimentation on her."

"Dude," Mikey interjected, "We can handle that fruit bar. Ain't no swell like a turtle shell."

"That doesn't make sense, Mikey," Raph fumed, "It will be a big deal if people start thinking four mutant turtles are breaking into labs and messing up other people or mutants."

Mikey frowned. April watched as Raph stared down his brother, even though he had to look up to do so.

"You put this family at risk," Raph said, "All so you could hook up with a human."

April was shocked. This is beyond insulting and she moved to say so. But Donnie was faster. Before anyone could react, Donnie had swung his leg around and sent his brother to the floor. Raph flipped his body back up and swung his hand out. It collided with Donnie's arm and he grabbed hold to swing his brother around and throw him to the floor. Raph stared in shock. Donnie's eyes had darkened considerably.

"Don't ever tell me what I will or won't risk for this family," Donnie hissed and April felt fear course through her. It wasn't like when Donnie attacked Stockman; this felt like something much deeper, an unspoken agreement of silence.

"Donnie," Raph said, "I didn't mean…I'm sorry."

"Raph, that is enough," Splinter said, "Donnie, please calm down."

April gently touched Donnie's shoulder and she felt him relax. He turned to look at her and smiled apologetically. Then he looked back at Raph.

"Please don't ever say that again," Donnie said quietly, but not the deadly quiet April had heard last night directed at Stockman. This was sadder, speaking of a deeper wound. Raph nodded and Donnie let him up.

"It will not do to have you boys arguing," Splinter said, "You are ninja. That means you are to show patience and endurance. Donnie, you have clearly committed yourself to this woman." Splinter looked at April.

"What would you have your brothers do?" Leo asked. Donnie looked at April with an expression that clearly showed it was not his question to answer, but hers. And April knew she must be honest. Not only with them, but with her own heart, no matter how much it would hurt either of them.

"Please," April said, and she bowed her head, begging for their understanding, for Donnie's understanding.

"All I can think about is my father. Please let me stay. Help me rescue my dad and then," she took a deep breath, looking at Donnie, "Let Donnie and I decide what we have."

"Booyakasha!" Mikey shouted. Raph frowned at his brother but said nothing. Leo nodded his head. April looked nervously at Donnie. He gave her a small, accepting smile, but his eyes had taken on a somber look. April tried to look apologetic, but the look was gone a second later. Guilt washed through April's stomach and made the blood run cold.

"We gotta celebrate," Mikey said. April wondered just what Mikey would consider NOT worthy of a celebration.

"Let's order a-a-oh boy," Mikey trailed off and stared towards the front door. Everyone turned around to look. Standing in the entrance was a young girl, about April's age. She was Japanese, with black hair cropped short and spiked blonde in the back. She wore heavy eye liner and dark lipstick. Her clothes were designer made and hugged her body closely but not skin tight. She looked distressed and angry. Beside her was a large man, nearly as tall as Splinter, wearing a designer suit and shoes. He was bulky under the suit and it didn't look like just muscle. On each arm he wore silver gauntlets with pointed blades extending like claws. The most unique part of his outfit was the large helmet he wore. The majority of it was a simple design, but at the crown were a deadly trio of razor sharp prongs. He also wore a mask that covered most of his face, save his eyes, one of which was as black as midnight. The other eye was cloudy and bloodshot over his pupils. Their presence resulted in instant reactions all around. Splinter sat heavily on the couch while Leo had jumped up in amazement. Raph stood defensively in front of Donnie and Mikey, both of whom were looking nervous. But it was Donnie's pale face and nervous twitch that caused April to cling hard to his arm.

"Isn't anyone going to say hello?" the girl asked. Leo blinked hard and strode forward.

"Welcome home, sister," he said.

April was completely astounded. She remembered hearing Splinter saying he had a daughter, but seeing her now, seeing the effect it had on Splinter, she now guessed there was more to the story. The girl didn't seem to notice her father but wrapped her arms around Leo.

"Leo," the girl said, "I heard about what happened at the park. I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm fine," Leo said and April could hear a tinge of ice in his tone. The girl must have noticed to because she flinched slightly. Raph had quickly become confrontational again.

"Great," he said, "You've checked up on us, now get lost." Donnie's muscles twitched slightly as though agreeing. Mikey watched nervously, obviously as unnerved by the confrontation as April was.

"Despite what you think, Raph," the girl said, "I do still care about my brothers."

"Funny way of showing it," Raph said, "3 years is a long time to go between visits, onee-san." April recognized "sister" in Japanese.

"I'll be out of your shell in a moment," she said, "Once I'm done, it'll be like I never showed up."

"Miwa," Splinter said, his voice soft and full of longing. The girl visibly bristled and glared at the rat.

"It's Karai, Hamato-san," she said. Splinter's ears and whiskers seemed to droop.

"Karai," the big man behind her said, "You've checked on your brother, we must go now."

"Of course, Oroku-san," Karai said. She looked back at Leo.

"Shredder seems to be treating you well," Leo said.

"Don't call him that," Karai said, although the man behind her seemed to enjoy the term, "I'm getting along fine. You should think about coming with me."

"Family comes first, Karai," Leo said, "I haven't forgotten and I don't think you quite have either."

"Just because I'm not here, doesn't mean we can't still be a family, Leo," she said. Leo's eyes turned a darker stormy blue.

"Family is all or nothing, Miwa," Leo said, pointedly using her birth name, "And when you finally realize just what you've left behind, we'll be here."

"Speak for yourself," muttered Raph.

"Let's go, Karai," Shredder said. He put a hand on her shoulder to leader her towards the door, but not before glancing back. His one good eye landed on Donnie. April felt his arm tense beneath her fingers.

"How's the shoulder these days?" Shredder said coolly. Donnie gritted his teeth but said nothing.

"Leave now, Sakai," Splinter said, his tone full of grief, "This is my home and I will not have you here."

"Of course, old friend," Shredder said, his voice dripping with disdain. Then he turned and followed Karai out. The room was left with a chill on the air that made April clutch her robe more tightly around her. Nothing else was said and the Turtles quietly went about their business, all thoughts of celebration gone.

As the morning drew on, the storm arrived and April was content to stay inside the warmth of the house, watching Mikey play games or helping Leo and Raph keep score as they sparred on the balcony, but mostly listening to Donnie play. Having only three fingers on each hand, most of his playing was melodic, with the bass and other harmonies played on the computers. But the melodies were so beautiful. And yet, whether because of the stormy day or from the events of the morning, they also seemed sad and left April feel full of longing. She wondered about Karai, whom the Turtles and Splinter had called Miwa. They had called her their sister, but she seemed to resent them, to resent Splinter most of all. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't ask Donnie about it. He had been so quiet and focused all day. And she knew that any conversation she would start with him would inevitably lead to more questions about her feelings for him.

After dinner, Donnie and the others attended another public appearance while April waited. She wandered about the house, finally coming into a large room that smelled on incense and wood. A large tree was blooming in the center of the room and Splinter was sitting cross-legged on the floor. April realized he was meditating and turned to leave.

"I sense there are many questions on your mind, my child," came Splinter's voice. April stopped and turned around. Splinter hadn't opened his eyes, but his ears were perked up and turned in her direction.

"Splinter, I'm sorry if I interrupted you," April said.

Splinter opened his eyes and April saw two final tears roll down into his brown fur.

"My child, please sit," he said. April sat across from him.

"Miwa, the young woman who called herself "Karai" is my daughter," Splinter said, "Three years ago, she left my house as an emancipated youth because she believes that Shredder is her real father."

"Oroku Sakai and I were both in love with the same woman," Splinter continued, "A beautiful girl named Tang Shen. In those days, the Hamato and Foot clans seemed to be on the verge of peace. Oroku Sakai and I had grown up as brothers and friendly rivals. But love would turn us against each other. When Tang Shen became my wife, Sakai was furious and began to rebuild the old grudges between our clans. After a few months of our marriage, Sakai stole Tang Shen away from me in an attempt to weaken my resolve as the clan leader. The kidnapping did nothing but strengthen my resolve and prove my wife's courage. Within a year, Tang Shen gave birth to our daughter Miwa."

April sensed an underlying suspicion in Splinter's tone.

"Tang Shen always insisted that nothing happened between Sakai and her," Splinter said, "I never doubted her. But when Sakai finally destroyed all that I knew and loved, he caused a deep rift in my heart and mind that caused me to fear always for Miwa's safety. When we arrived in America, I was hesitant to let her out of my sight. On the day of our mutation, Miwa, instead of fear, showed only acceptance and recognition for her father in this form. As we grew and came to understand each other, the Turtles showed their talents as musicians and as agile athletes. I began to teach them and Miwa the art of the ninja."

"Karai-I mean, Miwa, is a ninja too?" April asked. Splinter nodded.

"She is also a lovely singer," Splinter said. He pulled out a small MP3 player and pressed play. A sweet voice began to sing.

"Saying "Goodbye" makes the rain pour.  
I can't let you go, don't want to close that door.  
Talk about this, or that, or about anything you want;  
I just want to hold you near me once more.

"If you let go, let my hand fall,  
I know I can't reach you through that wall.  
It's too much; I still see you when I close my eyes  
That's the pain, the worst that I can't bear at all."

"Promise me you won't cry 'til the end"  
I shut my eyes and pull you near  
Wanting your voice, your face, your scent engraved deep within me here."

"Even though my soul will bend and break  
When I don't want to believe you'll be gone  
I love you, my final promise, written as a song."

"It's beautiful," April said, "Is that music that Donnie wrote?"

"Yes," Splinter said, "Miwa wrote the song in memory of her mother."

April wiped her eyes as the song repeated once more and ended.

"This was the first song that Miwa ever sang with the Turtles," Splinter said, "It was also the last. Sakai returned and, using the ninja's ability to deceive and plant mistrust, convinced my daughter that he was her father, that her mother had loved Sakai and not me and that I took her mother away. And that I was keeping Miwa out of the world to keep her talent and skills for my own benefit."

"The last lie was what made the rest so easy to believe," Splinter said, "I would not let her go on a trip with her friends; my cowardice and despair at having lost Tang Shen and knowing that Sakai was present still made it easy for me to deny her. And I did, very vehemently. Not long after, she left and this morning was the first I've seen of her in three years."

April began to understand the heartache Splinter suffered.

"My child," Splinter said, "You fear for your father as I fear for Miwa in the hands of my enemy. But do not let your grief and fear of that keep your heart from blossoming to what awaits you."

"You're talking about Donnie, aren't you," April said. It was not a question.

"Whether it is my son or some other young man, the result is the same," Splinter replied, "Your heart must be ready to open and to trust what it will bring for you and for your loved ones."

April nodded and stood up. Only the slightest sunlight reflected on the buildings as it sank in the west. She knew the boys would not be back until morning. She went to her room, dressed for bed and lay staring up at the ceiling. She let her mind drift back over Miwa's song as she thought of her father. She wondered how much her father thought of her and, as she let the tears slide down her cheeks, if their roles were switched, would her father give up on moving forward? Her answer, if she ever came up with one, was lost on waves of forgetful slumber.

To Be Continued


End file.
